Death Walks Again
by The 19th Angel
Summary: Nyxaros Yami is Death, reborn as a Vampire after sacrificing his brethren to save Humanity. 2000 Years later, he is a student at Yokai Academy, unaware that he is the reborn leader of the Four Horsemen. Now he must find the one person in the world who can break the Seal on his Shinso and Horseman powers and help restore the Balance.
1. Chapter 1

Death Walks Again

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Darksiders or any of the characters. I own only Nyxaros/Death II. The original Death Character from the games is owned by THQ and Vigil games

Author's note: Alrighty this began as simply a Rosario story until Haseo55 suggested this idea to me. It sounded cool, so I thought I'd give it a try, so read and review if you like it. Also, CONTAINS AN OC, SO IF YOU DISLIKE OC'S, DON'T READ THIS! Don't flame me simply for using an OC, or I will block you so fast, your head will spin. Just saying. Although, I encourage you to send me any ideas or questions you have and I will try to answer them. I will try to update fairly frequently, though I am currently working on my Sekirei fanfic A New Kind Of Ashikabi, and as that is where my heart lies this will be a background project. I hope you like it. This story will try to follow the manga. This happens 2000 years after Death saves Humanity at the end of Darksiders II.

Chapter 1- A New Vampire On Campus

_ Somewhere out among the many worlds of this universe, there is a place where entities older than living memory sit and keep balance between the factions of Hell and Heaven,it is here that our story begins..._

"_How are we supposed to replace the Pale Rider, if all we do is send him to school and watch him. He will never be what the original once was at this rate, and the artificial reapers will only work for so much longer before they turn against us" said the First angrily, but that was hardly surprising, he was always hot -tempered._

"_Patience, if we were to restore his memories and powers now, he will only be angry at us for framing The Red Rider, and we cannot afford to fight him right now, not with The Balance being so precarious right now, Humanity is still young. They have not yet recovered from the End War, their society is still infested with monsters, while the First and Second Kingdoms have had 2000 years to grow in might. His seal must be broken by the Destined One, only her love can restore him to full power while influencing his personality in such a way as to ease his anger at us." said the Third, one known for being slow to rouse ,and wise and fair in all things._

"_This is true, but still why can we not hasten their meeting? Surely it will not hurt to speed up the process. Nyxaros still has no idea of who he really is and while he is quite powerful, he is no match for any of his brethren. Also, did we have to make his new body from the Shinso, Alucard's flesh. This may result in him being far more powerful than he was before. I believe this was an unwise plan." said the Second, who questioned all things._

"_Nonetheless, we all agreed this plan was the best course of action to combat The Destroyer and his forces. If we hasten their meeting it could be disastrous, remember when Abaddon started the End War early? It is due to hastening events that we are in this position, for now we must sit and wait. Has it also escaped your notices that the Creator is strangely absent from the First Kingdom? We need the Pale Rider now more than ever, and this plan is the only viable option we have right now. The Pale Horseman will meet his Destined One soon enough, anyways." said the Third._

_Back on Earth..._

Nyxaros walked down the dark path that led up to Yokai Academy. He sighed, he couldn't believed he'd missed the bus to school on his very first day. This day was not looking like it was going to turn out well. At least he'd remembered to wear the uniform that day. He had his book bag slung over one shoulder. The tall young man was dressed in a black variation of the Yokai Academy uniform, with a black blazer, along with a black dress shirt underneath it, as well as a pair of black dress pants with it, along with a set of black dress shoes. His silver hair stood up coming to a point in the front. His red eyes roamed around the path in front of him. He noticed the entire path looked like it had been decorated for a haunted house. Gnarled, twisted trees lined the path along with what appeared to be a makeshift graveyard sat on the side of a hill that bordered the path. He wished he'd worn less black today, he was starting to sweat underneath his clothes. He heard the sound of a ringing bell behind him and turned, just in time to see a girl on a bicycle plow into him from behind.

They tumbled to the ground in a twisted pile of limbs and bags. Nyxaros rubbed his eyes and looked up to see a pair of white panties sitting not 3 inches for his nose. The girl they belonged to groaned and stood up. She was wearing a school uniform and had long white hair with red eyes, she was cute. Really cute. Nyxaros blinked and asked,

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, but you should watch where you're going." she said harshly as she turned to face him.

"Well unfortunately, I am not blessed with eyes in the back of my head, like some yokai are. Some would say that you being the one on the vehicle, as well as the one who ran into **me** are the one at fault." he said haughtily. It was then that he noticed a metal cross laying in the ground with a red eye in its center, he reached down and picked it up to examine it.

"Whatever, I don't have time for you, I'm late for class. Hey! Give that to me!" she exclaimed as she snatched the cross from his hand and took off down the path towards the school on the pink bike she had been on when she collided with him. He sighed and resumed walking toward the school.

He arrived at the school and found his classroom without further incident. He took a seat in the back next to the window. He watched on in silence as students piled into the classroom over the next 20 minutes. He was joined in the back by a succubus and an Orc that sat in front of her. He said nothing to either of them. Then he watched as a boy sat down in front of him. The boy smelled... odd. He sniffed the air and it occurred to him a second later why, this boy was human! He smirked this was odd, a human at a school for monsters but he supposed stranger things could happen, none came to mind, but he was sure they existed.

After that the teacher came in, introduced herself as Shizuka Nekonome and explained what the school's function was. He snorted derisively, everyone here already knew what this place was. Though he noticed that the boy in front of him didn't, guessing from the way the human was shaking. He turned to see that the Orc was eying the boy quite intently. The Orc's tongue was out and wagging about in a quite vulgar display.

"Put that tongue away Orc, or I shall remove it from your person." he said sternly. The Orc boy turned, along with half the class to look at him and opened his mouth to speak when the teacher chimed in,

"Who are you young man? You're not on the class roster." she said inquisitively. He sighed, his dad had promised him this would've been cleared with the dean of the school. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first or last time his dad lied to him.

"I'm Nyxaros Yami, I transferred here from Noctus Academy. I was told you would be informed of my arrival." he said simply. He heard many of the students in the class gasp in surprise, Noctus Academy was a military school renowned for its harsh training methods. He had graduated at the top of a junior high class of 8 werewolves, 4 Youko, 3 Raijuu, 4 Incubi, and 2 particularly nasty Yoki-Onna in addition to himself.

"Meow, I remember that memo now. Well, Mr. Yami I would like to formally welcome you to Yokai Academy." she said nervously, she had hoped this boy wouldn't show up today, the file on him indicated he had a temper. Just then a girl stepped into the classroom, she had long pink hair, sea-green eyes, was wearing the typical school uniform, along with what appeared to be the same rosary the girl that had run into Nyx earlier. Maybe they're sisters, Nyx thought with a shrug.

"Sorry, I'm late, I got a little lost." she said, nervously laughing as she did.

"That's okay, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." said Ms. Nekonome.

"Hello, I'm Moka Akashiya, it's nice to meet you all." the girl said brightly. This caused a host of whispers among the boys of the class regarding this cute new girl. Though everyone was shocked when she called out,

"Tsukune, I'm so glad we're in the same class!" she cried out as she jumped forward and hugged the human in front of Nyx. After that the teacher told Moka to find a seat, she took the desk in front of Tsukune. The rest of the day passed by dully until lunch, when Nyx spotted Moka heading to the same vending machine he was walking to. After he grabbed his tomato juice from the slot at the bottom, he turned to see her waiting patiently. Now seemed as good a time as any to ask her, he thought.

"Hey Moka, I'm Nyxaros, though you can just call me Nyx. I sit behind Tsukune in class. Do you by any chance, have a sister with long white hair and red eyes? Because a girl looking just like you with white hair ran into me on a bike this morning." he asked casually as he stepped out of the way so she could use the machine.

"Oh, that was you? I'm so sorry, that was me who ran into you this morning. I look like that whenever the rosary on my chest is removed." she said as she gestured to the cross on her chest.

"Ohhhh. So you're a vampire?" he asked.

"Yea, how did you know?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm a vampire too. Though I don't use a rosary seal, I've heard those can cause split personalities. I have a different type of seal. I can't exactly show you it here though. But what's up with you and that boy Tsukune? Are you two dating?" he said.

"No, we're just friends." she said with a smile as she grabbed her drink from the vending machine. Just then Tsukune walked up,

"Hey Moka, how's it going." he called over to her as he jogged up to her.

"Well, I'll let you go, it looks like I'd only be a third wheel here." Nyx said, turning to leave.

"No, come on stay and hang out with us, you seem nice." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged,

"Alright, if you insist. I have to use the restroom though, I'll be back." he said as he took off towards a restroom he head seen on the way there earlier. On his way back to Moka and Tsukune, he saw Tsukune had been thrown into the vending machine. He turned to see the Orc Saizo Komiya, looming over Moka. It looked like he was hitting on her, but it was obvious that she had no interest in him. He took off towards Saizo at full speed, a few milliseconds later, he was standing between Moka and Saizo.

"Why don't you leave this nice young lady alone before we have a problem?" he said seriously. Saizo grunted and looked like he was going to hit Nyx, then thought better of it. He turned and stomped away. Nyx turned to see Moka had run over to Tsukune and was kneeling next to him. The boy was going to be sore, but Nyx could tell he was going to be fine. He headed back to class and the day passed without incident until on his way out of the main building over to the dormitories he saw Tsukune running down the hall, followed half a minute later by Moka. He decided to follow them and headed in the direction they had been running at a quick walk. Halfway there he saw a dome of pink light appear next to what looked like the bus stop. Suddenly Nyx felt the yoki aura of a powerful S-Class monster appear, it was unmistakable, it belonged to a Vampire. Nyx arrived just in time to see Moka in what he guessed was her real Vampire form, kick Saizo into the side of the cliff he stood on. Tsukune was sitting against the signpost holding the rosary seal from her chest, he was unconscious. Poor boy, he's probably never seen a monster fight before, thought Nyx.

"Wow, that's an impressive kick you've got there." he called down to Moka. She looked up at him and scowled.

"Oh, it's you again." she said disdainfully.

"Yep, me the guy you ran into this morning." he said as he jumped down and landed on the ground.

"Yeah, well you should have gotten out of my way." she growled at him as he walked up to her.

"I'll make you a deal, if you can beat me in a fight, I'll admit that you're right and I'm wrong and I'll never bother you again..." he said as he came to a stop a few feet in front of her.

"What happens if you win?" she asked uncertainly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I win. you have to go on a date with me. Not your other self, you." he said confidently with a grin.

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"'Cuz I think you're pretty and I wanna get to know you better." he said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hmph, Fine. It looks like you need to learn your PLACE!" she shouted as she took a fighting stance and launched a powerful kick at his midsection. He dodged it effortlessly and rushed behind her, appearing behind her right shoulder.

"You may be stronger than me thanks to my seal, but I know for a fact I'm much faster than you. Even though, I'm a Vampire as well, I trained against several Werewolves and Youko at Noctus Academy. I became top of my class after I realized I had to be faster than them to win. I'm in a totally different league of speed." he said as he appeared behind her. She whirled around angrily and tried to kick him once again. This time he rushed backward and appeared next to Saizo.

"Hold still!" she said as she moved to kick him again. He sighed, this was going nowhere. He rushed forward before she could kick and flipped up her skirt, revealing her white panties for the second time that day. Her face turned bright red as she moved to cover herself.

"How dare you?!" she asked furiously and moved to punch him, he effortlessly dodged again. He had to end this quickly, he thought. So before she could recover from her wild swing, he rushed forward and slammed his knee into her stomach. He grimaced, he hated fighting women, but he had to do it.

She hit the ground hard clutching her stomach. He rushed over and grabbed the rosary seal from Tsukune's hands.

"Sorry dude, gotta borrow this." he said quickly as he swiped it from the boy. He rushed back over to Moka as she was getting up and put the rosary seal on her neck before she could stop him and make him continue fighting her. Her hair turned pink and she collapsed onto the ground. She woke a few minutes later to see Nyx kneeling over her.

"Sorry I had to be so rough, did I hurt you?" he asked her.

"No, I'm fine. How's Tsukune?" she asked as she sat up.

"He's fine, I made sure to check on him." he said truthfully

"Thanks, so why did you challenge the other me to a fight?" she asked as she got up and headed over to Tsukune.

"I've seen her type before, and she would've said no if I just asked. I knew challenging her to a fight was the only way to get a date with her. I would've asked you but I can tell you like that human boy Tsukune better than me." he said as he followed her over.

"How do you know he's human? He didn't tell anyone except me." she asked worriedly as she turned to look at him.

"The same way you knew, I could smell it in his blood." he said.

And so, after they manged to make sure Tsukune was alright and not going to leave Yokai Academy, Tsukune and Nyx headed to the dormitories to get their rooms. After Nyx found his room and got settled he finished what little homework he'd received that day, he went to bed early. His mind all the while on his upcoming date with Moka...

Author's Note: Alrighty please read and review. I will most likely skip most of Season 1, so expect plenty of time-skips. Moka is 98% likely not to be Nyx's Destined One, Inner or not. That title will most likely be held by another little lady. I will expand more on his horseman abilities later in the series, perhaps the End War happens for real this time, Seven Seals broken and everything. I don't know. Anything. Could. Happen. PM me any questions you have.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Walks Again

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Darksiders. I own only Nyxaros Yami/Death II.

Author's Note: Alright, I've gotten several negative reviews regarding my OC. It's cool though, I don't care either way. This is not my best work and was not my story idea, I don't care if you dislike my OC. I wrote this for me and the person who's idea it was. Now if you would like to continue reading please do. I've decide to make a few changes from my original ideas for it. I'd like to focus not only on Nyx's journey to reclaim his powers, but also the complexities of daily teenage life. Something that not even the Nephilim knows how to handle. I've also been on the fence as to who will be Nyx's Destined One, Moka now has a decent shot, not great but decent. If I were to skip over Nyx's romantic escapades, it would detract from how the Council will use his new found feelings to manipulate him. Please read and review.

Chapter 2- A Human, a Horseman, A Vampire, A Witchling, And A Succubus Walk Into A Bar

"_I still don't understand why we had to use Alucard's flesh to craft a body for the Pale Rider. Why could we not have simply made him a human body?" asked the Second._

"_We have been through this already, as a human he would have no chance to train his fighting abilities. Also, his body would have been unable to contain the power of the Horsemen if we had made him human. His body would've destroyed itself the second his Horseman abilities were restored to him." said the Third tiredly, the Second continued to question their Judgment on this ._

"_I concur, a Shinso is one of the only monsters with a body capable of containing the soul and power of a Horseman. Look at the Third Kingdom, the result of the Nephilim's souls being used to revive Humanity was the creation of several types of Yokai. Even if Death breaks his seal, he will most likely not be as strong as he once was for a very long time." said the First in a rare moment of unity, the First and Third almost never agreed on anything._

"_With Samael's forces moving unseen in the shadows, we need to give the Pale rider every advantage he can get in the days to come. Do not forget my fellows how Strife has disappeared, not of his own volition I fear. We need Death, now more than ever. Even you cannot dispute that Second." said the Third._

_Back At Yokai academy's dormitories..._

_He was standing on a battlefield amongst an army of unfamiliar monsters, each seemed to be different some appeared to have Angelic features, others looked like Demons. At the army's head was a enormous man holding a huge ax. They were battling another army, this army appeared to be composed of Demons. He turned to see a Demon run toward him brandishing a sword at him. Without thinking, he swung the great scythe grasped in his hands and cut the defenseless demon in two. Has soon as he cut that one in two, three others appeared. He split the weapon in his hands in to two smaller scythes he swung one at a demon, decapitating it. He turned and swung the other scythe and launched the second demon into the air he jumped into the air and reunited the two and slammed the blunt end of the blade into the second demon slamming it to the ground on top of the third, crushing it to death. He watched as the rest of the Demons turned and fled the battlefield._

"_Great job, my brethren. We are now one step closer to Eden. The home that is our birthright." shouted the man with the enormous ax._

"_HAIL ABSALOM, HE WHO WILL LEAD THE NEPHILIM TO EDEN!" shouted the army to the man._

A month has passed since Nyxaros asked Inner Moka out on a date. The date went well and they started seeing each other on a regular basis. It was a little awkward at first with Moka's two personalities, but they managed. Kurumu had since taken to hanging out with them after Nyx had intervened on her behalf during her fight with Moka, after her attempts to seduce Nyxaros and Tsukune, succeeding only in seducing the human. The witchling Yukari had joined them shortly afterward, after pulling a series of pranks . They had all joined the Newspaper club after Moka had gotten in a fight with the head of the Swimming Club. Nyx also joined the martial arts club and after a small incident of fighting between Gin and Nyx for Gin's framing him and Tsukune as peeping toms, Nyx defeated the werewolf and they called it square. Our story continues on a very special day for both Moka and Nyx...

Nyx awoke with a cold sweat on his brow. That was odd, he had always had weird dreams, thanks to the seal on his back. But he had never had a place in them, they had always been like movies. Nyx looked up to see the demon Vulgrim, who had made a habit of appearing in his room every so often, floating at the foot of his bed. The demon ran a store at the academy, but had for some reason taken an interest in Nyx. He sighed, he didn't have time for this.

"What do you want merchant, I have no time for you today." said Nyx as he stood up and began to dress, heedless of the demon who so often visited him. He didn't care whether or not the demon saw him change, all modesty along with any expectation of privacy had been whipped out of him at Noctus Academy. His mentor at Noctus Academy had made a habit of watching him dress every morning. He shuddered, the memory of that vile woman was enough to send a shiver of fear down even **his **spine.

"I know, you have quite the day today. Don't you think you want to buy your girlfriend a present for your one month anniversary? How about this stuffed bat plush, a little birdie told me she likes stuffed animals." he said as a stuffed bat appeared in his hand from nowhere.

"I know Moka likes stuffed animals, that's why I bought her one a week ago. Now begone with you." said Nyx as he pulled his shirt over his head

Vulgrim grimaced as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, his business was not going well. The Horsemen were some of his biggest customers, but Strife had disappeared and War and Fury were on business for the council in Heaven and Hell and Death seemed unable to remember he was a Horseman. Probably due to the Rosario Seal tattooed on his back. The Seal was in the form of a large cross on his back with a skull in the center along with two scythes crossed behind it with skeletal wings extending from the center, along with symbol of sealing written along each arm of the cross. Probably one of the Council's schemes, he thought. He may be a Demon, but even he wasn't as untrustworthy as those three.

Nyx finished dressing in his leisure outfit and headed to the cafe to meet Moka. She arrived 15 minutes later dressed in a black t-shirt and a short skirt. She had tied her white hair up in a ponytail and was carrying a picnic basket.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked as she walked up.

"Good. Hey here, I got you something." he said as he handed Moka a small bag. She took it and took out the small stuffed black bat shaped pillow that was inside.

"I know it's cliched, considering we're both Vampires. But I remembered that story you told me about your pet bat Mr. Ko as a kid, and I thought you might like it." said Nyx before Moka could chew him out for the corny gift.

"Nyx, come on, I love it. It shows you're listening when we talk." she said as she hugged him. Which to Nyx, was quite a big deal. When they'd first gone out she wouldn't let him kiss her good night. She hadn't held his hand till their fourth date. Despite her high upbringing, Nyx had discovered that she was quite a normal girl underneath. He had discovered she loved shopping for clothes and adored cute stuffed animals. She was also quite a tease and loved showing of her legs and chest to tease him. She also loved to fight and often sparred with Nyx in her free time. Though they didn't spend as much time together as they would've liked, Outer Moka enjoyed Tsukune's company and seemed to favor him over Nyx, Moka had made it a point to see that Outer Moka had time to hang out with Tsukune. To which Nyx agreed was only fair.

Moka grabbed his hand and started to lead him him to the spot they had decided to have the picnic they had planned as their one month anniversary, unaware that they were being watched.

"I can't believe he's her boyfriend, she's way too good for him!" pouted Yukari from behind the column where she, Kurumu, and Tsukune were hidden.

"Are you kidding, he's too good for her! Nyx is a hunk. I mean have you seen him shirtless? A man like that deserves a woman who appreciates him for all his good qualities." said Kurumu in response.

"By woman, do you mean Succubus?" asked Yukari condescendingly.

"I do. You can have Moka and Tsukune. I just know Nyx and I are going to end up together." said Kurumu dreamily.

"Come on girls, let's go do something else. I don't like spying on Nyx and Moka while they're on a date." whined Tsukune.

"Fine, go. I'm going to stay here and follow them. I need to make sure she doesn't do anything to corrupt him." said Kurumu resolutely. Tsukune sighed, sometimes it was hard to believe this was a school for monsters, there was just as much, if not more drama here as at his old school.

Meanwhile on the other side of campus near the library Nyx and Moka were sitting on the blanket she had brought, enjoying each others company. Moka had made some curry and rice balls, it wasn't much, but that was okay. Nyx knew that Moka's inner personality didn't get a lot of chances to cook. He didn't mind, it was a secret of his that he was an excellent cook, and one day he'd show her, but today was not that day. They talked about his last match in the martial arts club against a Kappa. Until they ran out of things to talk about so they just sat there, looking into each others eyes. Nyx closed his eyes and leaned in close to Moka. Moka closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her. When suddenly they heard a crash come from the library building.

"What was that?" Moka asked suddenly. Nyx cursed inwardly. He turned to see a column of smoke coming from the library building. He got up, turned to his girlfriend and said,

"Wait here, I'm gonna go see what's wrong? I'll be right back." she nodded and headed back to the dormitories to make sure all of their friends were okay.

On his way to the library Nyx saw Kurumu flying through the air towards the library.

"What are you doing on this side of campus, normally you spend your days off anywhere EXCEPT near the library." he called over to her.

"I was just in the neighborhood, when I heard the explosion." she lied.

"Uh huh, I'm sure..." said Nyx sarcastically.

The arrived at the library to see several demons standing in front of the library at their head was a large, corpulent, fat demon in gold armor holding a trident, wearing an amulet in the shape of an eye, with upside-down wings on his back.

"Ah, how nice of you to come to us, Horseman. It saves us the trouble of finding you ourselves." said the demon with the trident.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But if you're looking for a fight, you will lose." he said Nyx as he took a fighting stance. At the same time Kurumu's claws slid out as the succubus prepared to fight as well.

"Ah, I see. So the stories are true, your powers and memories are sealed. Well then, we'll just take your girlfriend and be on our way." said the demon as he raised a hand. A red line of energy extended from the demon's hand and wrapped around Kurumu and pulled her into the demon's grip.

"NO, KURUMU!" Nyx screamed as the demon grabbed a hold of her. At the same time he felt the Seal on his back start to burn. He gasped in pain as he doubled over, he felt an energy building inside his body. The energy continued to build with nowhere to go until there was a great flash of purple light and he looked down to see he was now holding the same scythe from his dream this morning. Unnoticed by Nyx, his silver hair had grown and was now shoulder length instead of it's usual spiky appearance.

"He has his Scythe. Kill him!" The fat demon screamed as he pointed at Nyx with his trident. Before the demons could move though they looked to see that Nyx had cut the Demon nearest to him in half, the top half of its body fell to the ground with a thump. The others unsheathed their weapons and charged at him, while the large one holding Kurumu began to chant something that sounded like a spell. Nyx used the scythe to remove the legs from the first demon to attack him. For the second and third demons who charged at him side-by-side, he split the scythe into its two smaller halves and jumped between the two demons and removed their heads in one smooth motion. He rejoined the two halves and threw the scythe in a circle around him and caught it again and held the pose until the 4 other demons fell to the ground in 8 total pieces. Then, Nyx turned to the demon who held Kurumu and charged at the demon, still holding the scythe. As he neared the demon, it stabbed at him with it's trident. Before it made contact though, Nyx jumped onto the shaft of the weapon and flipped off and spun in midair and in one fell swoop, he cut the large demon's arm off at the shoulder. An ear-splitting shriek rent the air as the arm that held Kurumu fell to the ground and the demon fell to the ground, clutching at the stump that used to be his arm, screaming in agony. He stood up and glared at Nyx, he was wearing a look of pure hate as he pointed at Nyx and said,

"You win this time, Horseman. But soon time your time will come as well. Things are afoot, the End is coming to you and your Charred Council. You won't be on top for much longer. Your and your brethren days are numbered" as he finished saying this, the Demon vanished in a flash of yellow light. Before he could ponder what the demon meant, Nyx was surprised by Kurumu hugging his face to her chest and shaking her chest back and forth.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much for saving me Nyx! Who knows what that demon would've done to me if you hadn't saved me." she exclaimed in a high-pitched tone. Nyx pushed her away with a gasp, she had damn near suffocated him between her massive breasts.

"Dear god, Kurumu! Control yourself woman." he gasped, holding a hand to his chest.

"Hey what happened to your hair? It's longer now. By the way, whats up with the scythe?" Kurumu asked, pointing at his now shoulder-length hair. He ran his hand through his hair to confirm what she said was true.

"I don't know." he said uncertainly he picked up the scythe and wished he had somewhere to keep it. When suddenly the scythe disappeared with a flash of purple light.

"Whoa, what did you do there?" she asked sounding impressed.

"I just wished I had somewhere to keep it. Hmm, I wonder..." he said as he wished he had it again, as if on cue the scythe reappeared in his hands.

Over the next few minutes, Nyx discovered he could summon and banish the scythe at will. He decide to keep his hair long when he got back to the dormitories at the end of the day. It felt right somehow. Besides, Moka seemed to like it and that was good enough for him.

_Meanwhile on an almost forgotten world..._

Belial knelt before his master in the throne room of the castle that was their base, his wound from earlier now bandaged up.

"I'm sorry my lord, I was unable to steal the girl as you requested.." he said as he stared at the floor, he dared not look his Prince in the eye without permission.

"You fool, you attempted to steal the wrong girl, you were supposed to kidnap his mate, the Vampire, Moka Akashiya. My source seems to believe she is his Destined One, without her he cannot regain his full power. It matter's not, you did succeed in planting the Seed, correct?" asked the fallen angel from the throne.

"Yes my lord, it is hidden among the wreckage of the library, they will not find it in time to stop it from sprouting." said Belial obediently.

"Good, we wouldn't want to upset our new allies by failing to awaken the Old One as we promised. Now leave me." said the lord that sat atop the throne.

"Yes, my Prince." said Belial as he stood up, and without making eye contact, hurried out the door to the rest of the castle.

The fallen angel smiled, he had already eliminated one Horseman, the other two would be no trouble. Death was the problem, his new body made him dangerous. Though if his Destined One was stolen he would remain forever sealed. He needed the Horseman out of the way. He dared not admit it, but Alucard scared him, he dared not disappoint him. He was so close to completing his plans, but without Alucard it would be all for naught...


	3. Chapter 3

Death Walks Again

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Darksiders or any of the characters. I own only Nyxaros/Death II. The original Death Character from the games is owned by THQ and Vigil games

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been working my ass off on the first half of my Sekirei story and I just recently finished it. But fear not, I intend to finish this and two or three other stories before I resume it. I've been tossing around some ideas for this story and I think you're gonna like them. Also, you might wanna check out the poll on my profile, as I've decided to leave the choice of Nyx's Destined One up to all of you. It includes all of the Shuzen sisters, as well as all of the main girls except for Yukari. It also includes their mothers. I will honor whatever you vote for, so choose carefully. Though please, try to think who you think will go best with Death's character, not just who your favorite character is. But alas, the choice is ultimately up to you. Also, any who have not read the book, the Abomination Vault should know that the Harvester can shift into any form of weapon Death wishes not just two small scythes.

Chapter 3-New Friends and Old Companions

"_Nyx has acquired the Harvester. This is good news, though he still has much left to acquire." said the Second in a satisfied manner._

"_That was a month ago! He hasn't made any additional gains since then. He will never be a match for the Red Wanderer or the Prince Of Lies at his current level! With Strife dead and somehow beyond our reach, it will fall to Fury or War to deal with any confrontation. While they are both capable fighters, neither of them is strong enough to defeat Samael or the Prince Of Darkness. And to make it worse, the artificial reapers have begun to rebel. Soon we will have no one to escort or reap the souls of the dead. We must hurry his development!" said the First in his usual angry tone._

"_Worry not, my comrades. Soon he will grow in power. Surely it hasn't escaped your notice that the Yuki-Onna named Mizore has taken an interest in him. I am positive that she will force him into a confrontation like the Succubus did. He will have no choice then but to release more power or lose his friends." said the Third with certainty. The others were silent after that, though one could hardly confuse their silence with complacency..._

_Back at Youkai Academy..._

_Nyx stood alone on a battlefield, his black hair blowing in the breeze with his scythe in one hand. His skin was drawn tight over his emaciated form. His armor was scratched and rent from the previous battle. The once pristine city had been reduced to rubble during their battle against the Angels. The Angels hadn't stood a chance against him and his soldiers. Now, thanks to him, they were one step closer to Eden. But he recently had been doubting their cause. Was what they were doing the right thing to do? After all, it was the Creator who had given Eden to Humanity..._

A month had passed since the demons had destroyed the library and Nyx had acquired the shape-shifting scythe known as the Harvester after saving Kurumu. In that month, relations between Nyx and Moka had grown strained. Moka had started to accuse Nyx of having feelings for Kurumu, which Nyx told her was incorrect, that the only one he had romantic feelings for was her. But this was not enough to convince the other Vampire, so she had continued to push the issue; which was not helped by the fact that he had been assigned a group project for history and had been partnered with Kurumu for the project. While in return, Nyx had accused her of having romantic feelings for the human, Tsukune. He pointed out that, when Tsukune had tried to leave the academy that she had attempted to stop him because she harbored romantic feelings for him, this had inevitably led to a series of increasingly loud fights.

Nyx eventually grew tired of the fighting and had elected to spend most of his free time in solitude. So in the past few weeks, Nyx had taken to avoiding Moka in his off hours. He was not eager to engage in the shouting matches that their proximity inevitably led to. Our story continues in Kurumu's dorm room...

"Nyx come on, Nyx wake up. We've gotta finish this project by Friday or we'll have to take remedial classes next semester." Kurumu said as she gently shook the sleeping Vampire's shoulder. Apparently he had dozed off while she had been in the bathroom. Nyx's eyelids fluttered open as she shook him gently. He sat up with a yawn as he sat up and stretched. As he did, Kurumu gently brushed some of his long silver silver hair away from his eyes with one hand.

"Hey Nyx, is everything alright? It's not like you to doze off." Kurumu said concernedly, as she sat down next to him on the bed. Nyx rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Sorry Kurumu, I was up all night. Moka and I had yet **another **fight last night." he said with a yawn.

"Geez, you two sure are fighting an awful lot lately. Are you two okay?" she said from beside him.

"Yeah, we're just going through a rough patch." he said as he grabbed his history book from the floor.

"Well, it seems like it's more than that. You two have been fighting for the last 2 weeks now. That's a big rough patch." she said. Outer Moka and Tsukune had told her some of the details of their fighting and while she hoped Nyx did like her that way, she didn't wanna be the reason he and Moka broke up.

"I know, but what can I do? It's not like I can say anything to make her believe me." he said as he laid the book down next to him.

"Well I just wanna say, if we were dating. I'd always trust what you told me. I'd never accuse you of being unfaithful. I know you Nyx, and I don't think you're the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend. If you didn't wanna be with Moka you'd just break up with her. You aren't the type of guy to lead a girl on. You're a great guy Nyx and if Moka can't see that, then she doesn't deserve you." she said quietly from beside him.

In the past few weeks Nyx and her had been spending a lot of time together on projects for school and the newspaper (Gin seemed to enjoy pairing them together on assignments), and in that few weeks they had both gotten to know each other pretty well, and while she hadn't said anything, her feelings for Nyx had only gotten stronger every time they hung out in the past few weeks. She saw how miserable he had been for the past weeks, and it killed her to see the man she cared about so deeply having to put up with a woman who didn't deserve him, accusing him of things she knew for certain weren't true. No matter how much she wished they were...

Nyx looked at her from his seat next to her, his expression unreadable. He had known since the day after he'd saved her from Moka that she had romantic feelings for him. But he had never contemplated dating Kurumu. But as her last sentence had revealed, she appeared to know him better than Moka did. But even so, he still liked Moka. Even if they were fighting a lot lately, he still had to work things out with Moka before he did anything about Kurumu. But if he was honest with himself, it seemed like all they did was fight recently. Every conversation lead to her accusing him of liking Kurumu and in return he always brought up her and Tsukune, which always lead to one of them storming off in anger. After a long silence he finally said,

"Hey, it's getting late. I should be getting back." he said as he gathered up his books and headed for the door.

"No c'mon Nyx, we gotta get this project finished or we're both gonna need remedial classes." Kurumu complained from her bed. Nyx sighed in resignation. She was right, he was gonna have to stomach his discomfort until after the project was done. And so Nyx spent the next 2 hours working on his report with Kurumu before packing up his things and leaving, having successfully completed their history essay. Kurumu walked Nyx out of the female dorms so he wouldn't get in trouble if he was found by a teacher or student. Nyx was especially relieved when he reached his room, it wasn't that he disliked Kurumu. She had become his closest friend in the past few weeks, the only one he could talk to about his problems with Moka who wouldn't run to her and rat him out. But he knew she had feelings for him and that made any interaction with her a potential for disaster. But he had started to care less and less the past few weeks. He liked Kurumu. A lot. And he was really getting tired of Moka starting fights...

Nyx tried to get some sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. So after laying in bed for almost and hour he got out of bed and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt and went over to his window. It was past curfew but he didn't care. He sneaked out all the time. He opened his window and jumped to the tree branch that sat about 3 feet from his windowsill. He landed silently on the branch and dropped ten feet to the ground, landing without a sound on the hard ground below. He took off toward the gym at a jog. He was about halfway to the gym building when he heard a voice say

"Come on my little snowflake, didn't you say you loved me?" the voice said. Nyx stopped, if he wasn't mistaken the voice belonged to the gym teacher, Okuto Kotsubo.

"Please don't. I'm not ready yet. I do like you but I can't do this." he heard another voice say. It sounded like a girl, if Nyx had to guess he would say it sounded like a student due to the high pitch of the voice.

Nyx turned and quietly walked toward the source of the voices a few seconds later he saw Okuto holding a young girl by the wrists and pressing her against a gnarled tree. The girl looked to be about his age and had long purple hair. She was wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt like other female students, but she was also wearing a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She was wearing long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and had a belt tied to her left leg. He was kissing her neck but it was obvious his advances were unwelcome. Nyx's youki swelled with his rising rage at the sight. Okuto turned to face the source of the huge youki aura. He only made it halfway through the turn when Nyx's foot collided with his chest, sending him tumbling into another tree with a thud.

"You punk! How dare you attack a teacher?" Okuto said as he shakily got to his feet.

"You're not a teacher you're a rapist. How dare you use your position of power to force yourself on a student?" Nyx spat angrily.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. It looks like you need to learn some respect!" Okuto exclaimed as eight tendrils extended from his back. Apparently the gym teacher was a kraken.

"Bring it douchebag." Nyx said defiantly as the Harvester appeared in his hands with a flash of light. Okuto launched two of his tentacles at Nyx. In response Nyx shifted the Harvester into a form resembling a spear. He jumped out of the way of one of Okuto's tentacles. As the other turned towards him, he launched himself toward the other an impaled it against the tree with the spear. Okuto roared in pain and launched the rest of his tentacles at Nyx as he attempted to capture his opponent.

"Run!" Nyx called to the girl who was still slumped against the tree. She seemed not to hear him as she she continued to lay against the tree. While Nyx was looking at her though, one of the tentacles manage to snatch the Harvester from his grasp. While two others wrapped around him and began to squeeze him tightly. Nyx felt a familiar burning sensation on his back and roared in pain.

"Looks like the Vampire is just a little wuss." Okuto said with a fiendish grin as he continued to squeeze Nyx tighter.

"That's not what hurts. You squeeze like a bitch." Nyx grunted. When suddenly, to both Okuto's and Nyx's surprise, several coffins rose the ground and released several ghouls that proceeded to attack Okuto. Okuto recoiled in surprise, dropping Nyx as he did. Without stopping to watch as more ghouls dragged themselves out of the ground, Nyx extended his arm and called the Harvester back to his hand. As he did he noticed that the ghouls that had risen from the ground were attacking Okuto, causing him to lose his focus on Nyx as he used his tendrils to fend off their attacks. While he was preoccupied, Nyx decided to take advantage of his lack of focus and launched himself at Okuto, shifting the Harvester back to it's scythe form. As he moved he noticed that his speed was equal to that of teleportation spell. As he rushed toward Okuto he swung the great scythe in a circle, the Harvester cut through all eight of Okuto's tentacles like a hot knife through butter.

All eight tentacles fell to the ground with a wet squelch. Okuto shrieked in pain as Nyx came to a stop. But before Okuto could do anything other than shriek, Nyx swung the scythe directly over his head and brought it down on and through Okuto's head. Nyx bifurcated the teacher, causing his two halves to fall to the ground as his blood began to pool on the ground. Nyx turned to face the ghouls that risen out of the ground, who seemed to be waiting for his orders. He wondered if he could dismiss the ghouls the same way he did the Harvester. As soon as he willed the ghouls away, the ghouls fell to the ground and collapsed into the dirt. Nyx turned to face the girl, who was still slumped against the tree. Nyx walked over to her and offered her his hand.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Nyx asked to the girl on the ground. She gazed at him with a blank expression. Now that he was closer, Nyx could see she had extraordinarily blue eyes, the pupils of which were blue as well.

"Why did you save me?" she asked without inflection.

"Would you have preferred I let him continue?" Nyx asked dryly. He didn't get even a thank you for risking his life to save her, this girl was rude.

"No. I apologize. I didn't think anyone cared enough about me to risk their life for me. Thank you. Is he dead?" she asked, he nodded in response as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet but apparently he pulled to hard. Because when he pulled her to her feet, she stumbled forward until she collided with his chest with a soft thump. He caught her with ease, wrapping his arms around her as he did so.

"Thank you, I'm sorry. I must still be in shock from it. Thanks for catching me." she said as she looked up into his blood-red eyes.

"Um.. You're welcome but I was just doing what anyone else wouldn't do." he said as his face flushed and he looked away. Now that they were so close together, Nyx noted that she was really cute. She had flawless pale alabaster skin, she a slight frame that was still trembling visibly, her skin was cold to the touch, and her eyes were purple at the top of the irises. He let her go and took a step back, he was a little uncomfortable being too close to her.

"No, no one else would've done that for me. I don't have any friends." she said as he eyes dropped to the ground.

"I'm sure you have some friends Miss..." Nyx's voice trailed off as he realized he didn't know her name.

"Shirayuki. My name is Mizore Shirayuki." She said as she gave him a small bow. Nyx bowed in response as he began to say

"Nice to meet you Mizore. I'm -" he began to say when Mizore cut him off as she said

"I know who you are. You're first year transfer student, Nyxaros Yami. You go by Nyx and are friends with Kurumu Kurono. You are dating Moka Akashiya, but recently you two have been fighting an awful lot lately. You're a member of the martial arts and newspaper club. But despite your relative popularity I think you're just as lonely as I am. I know all of this because I'm kind of your biggest fan." she said as she blushed and hid her hands behind her back. She said fan, but Nyx couldn't help but feel that she meant stalker.

"Um okay... it's kinda weird you know so much about me. Well anyways, why don't I walk you back to the dorms, Mizore? You don't wanna be around here when campus police show up." he said to her. She nodded and started to follow him as he headed back to the dorms. During the entire walk Mizore stuck weirdly close to him and at several points attempted to hold his hand. Though he always managed to worm his way out of her grasp. They parted ways at the entrance, she went in through the front door while he climbed up the tree that sat next to his window and jumped from the branch into his room he hit the ground and turned his impact to a controlled combat roll. But as he got up to close his window he saw a black crow perched on his windowsill with a piece of paper tied to it's leg and it was holding it's leg out to him. Nyx cautiously reached out and took the paper from it's leg.

_You should have known that you couldn't escape me by dying. We had a deal Reaper. The amulet for Dust(that's its name if you don't remember yet). I held up my end, now you have to do the same. I know you don't remember me. But I remember you and you need my help more than you know. I'll be in touch Kinslayer. Or is it Nyx now? Well anyways, talk soon._

_Keeper of Secrets_

"What the hell?" Nyx asked as he reread the note over and over he had no idea why this Keeper Of Secrets knew him or why he called him Reaper or Kinslayer. Though he couldn't help but feel that he had heard those names before. He shook his head and decided to go to bed rather than waste his night trying to put things together.

_On the other side of campus..._

Kuyo strode towards the body of the gym teacher. He reached the Kraken's body and knelt down next to it.

"It looks like mister Kotsubo is more useful dead than alive. Lilith will be happy to hear that we finally have a reason to kill Nyx. He killed this man, and with this body as evidence we can kill him or have him expelled. Just imagine what this will do to our standing with the Master." he said gleefully to the Cerberus and Golem who had accompanied. They both began to chuckle with satisfaction when someone from behind them said

"I'm afraid I must take the body of Mr. Kotsubo from you. If the dean were to see this, he would have no choice but to expel my son. While I have no emotional attachment to him the Council would severely punish me if he was allowed to die. Now if you'd be so kind." Kuyo turned to see the source of the voice was what appeared to be a zombie with with a hole in his chest where his heart should be. The hole glowed with an angry red energy. But by far the most interesting things about him were the cane he was holding in one hand while on his head rested a top hat.

"You're crazy if you think I'm handing this body over to you." Kuyo sneered at the newcomer. The zombie sighed,

"Very well... EN GARDE, YOU BOOB!" the zombie exclaimed as it held up its cane and lunged at Kuyo...

_Back at Security Committee Headquarters..._

Kuyo slumped against the wall, battered and out of breath Wicked K(the name the zombie had given them whilst he was thrashing them) had thoroughly thrashed him and his cohorts before absconding with the body.

"What happened?" a voice asked from across the room. Kuyo turned to face the source of the voice, a mirror hanging on the wall that showed a Fallen Angel. Those who knew her called her the Mad Queen, Demon Queen, and the Bride of Lucifer. Her name was Lilith, creator of the Nephilim.

"Wicked K stole the body from us, my lady. We could not stop him." Kuyo said as he knelt in front of her in a gesture of humility. There weren't many things Kuyo feared, but she was one of them.

"This is to be expected. Wicked K taught Tohou Fuhai the Hougetsu-Jigen-Tou. You are no match for him at your current level. Here Kuyo, take this." Lilith said as a sword appeared next to him. The sword was almost 6 feet long with a narrow blade with a serpentine filigree running up its center.

"This is Affliction, a weapon created by the Nephilim. Any wound inflicted by it instantly turns necrotic and kills soon after. Use it wisely. I will send you additional supplies soon, till then stay away from Wicked K." Lilith said as the mirror went dark.

"Yes, Mistress." Kuyo said as he picked up the sword to examine it. He grinned fiendishly, he had been told to stay away from Wicked K, she had said nothing about Nyx. With this sword, Nyx would trouble Kuyo no longer...

Author's note: Sorry about the delay guys. I know some of the dialogue and behavior doesn't make sense. I will explain the reason behind that in a few chapters. Also, it'll take me a few chapters to get back into the swing of writing this particular story. Anyways don't forget to vote. Whoever wins the poll will be Nyx's Destined One, regardless of what I think of the character, this decision is truly up to you. Anyways this is the 19th Angel, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Death Walks Again

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Darksiders or any of the characters. I own only Nyxaros/Death II. The original Death Character from the games is owned by THQ and Vigil games

Author's Note: Alrighty, finally broke 1,000 views last chapter and the poll has seen some action, everyone except Ageha, Kokoa, and Akua has gotten at least one vote. Kurumu is in the lead with 3 votes. Though if you don't like that result, you can always vote for someone else. Also, I apologize for any delay with this chapter, I've had a wicked case of being lazy recently.

Chapter 4- The Plot Thickens

_In a long forgotten realm..._

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU SWORE THAT IF I GAVE YOU THE BODY OF A NEPHILIM, YOU COULD GIVE ME AN ARMY OF THEM! I KILLED A HORSEMAN FOR YOU, YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Samael roared from his red throne at Lilith, spewing fire from his mouth as he did. The fire in the torches lining the walls of the black throne room roared higher in response to the Demon Lord's fury.

"My apologies, my Lord. I thought if I could reexamine my work I could glean the knowledge that the Charred Council ripped from my mind. Please, just give me another chance." the Demon Queen pleaded as she scurried backwards in an attempt to shield herself for the Red Wanderer's wrath.

"Why should I spare you, you IMBECILE?" Samael howled at her as he raised his arm, a nimbus of red and black energy appearing in his hand as he did.

"Wait, I can fix this!" Lilith shrieked desperately as she raised her hands in a futile attempt to protect her face. Samael halted his attack at her words, the nimbus of energy vanishing as he did.

"Explain." the Blood Prince said icily as he narrowed his eyes at Lucifer's Bride.

"I can't give you an army of Nephilim, but I **can **repair the two Nephilim bodies you acquired all those years ago. Think what you could do with the Reaper's body or Absalom leading your armies. The possibilities are endless my Prince. Don't kill me, I can still be of use!" the fallen Angel said desperately. Lilith scanned the Lord of the Blackstone's face as he considered her offer, desperately searching for some hint of mercy in the Demon's facial features.

Samael was silent as he considered the possibilities of Lilith's offer. As much as he detested her, no one in all of Creation knew as much as she did about constructing bodies and he was quickly running out of time to find a vessel for Alucard. The Old One was insistent that he needed a new body since his original had lost its human form and the Reaper's original body would make a fine replacement indeed. Suddenly an idea occurred to Samael. An idea so perverse, that it made Lilith's most personal sexual fantasy look like the most chaste fairy tale in the White City. But this one idea had the potential to ensure the success of his plans with Alucard.

"What could you do with 3 complete Nephilim?" the Red Wanderer asked, with a grin so fiendish it probably had more claim to the title of The Devil than Lucifer himself did.

"I could give you four of the greatest warriors in all of Creation." Lilith said eagerly, desperate for any chance to avoid the Blood Prince's wrath. Samael gave a slight turn at the corners of his mouth that in some light could be loosely **considered **a smile.

"Belial, present yourself, you corpulent cretin!" Samael barked from atop his throne. Instantly a fat, one-armed, yellow demon burst through the large set of double doors at the end of the throne room and ran towards the throne. As he neared the stairs that led to the dais the throne sat on, he knelt down on one knee as he said,

"What is your wish, my Lord?" Belial said as he knelt before his Prince.

"Assemble the Artificial Reapers and whoever else you need. Your newest job is to apprehend and collect the bodies of Fury and War. We'll see how well the Horsemen fair against the Shinigami. You know what to do with the bodies when you have them." Samael said from his throne.

"Yes my Lord, I still remember what to do from my mission to collect Strife." Belial said obediently as he continue to stare at the floor. Samael did not care to be looked in the eye by Belial.

"Very good, now leave us." Samael said dismissively with a wave of his hand. Belial nodded in response and scurried from the room...

_In the realm of the Charred Council..._

"The Council thanks you for your assistance in the incident with Okuto, Wicked K. The ingenuity of your solution to said problem reminded us just how valuable an asset you are to this Council." said the Third, Wicked K bowed gratefully in response to the Council's praise. Praise from them was hard to come by, to say the least.

"I live to serve. Though, might I speak freely?" Wicked K asked respectfully. Wicked K next to Panoptos(the original Watcher) stood on a dais that sat inside the ring of fire and stone that faced the three stone monoliths that were the Charred Council.

"I think you have earned that right, if nothing else." said the Second.

"I fail to see the merit of this plan. Why not simply use a Watcher to keep a leash on him? You waste a valuable asset when you can least afford to." Wicked K continued.

"Wicked K, your concerns are well-founded. But you need not worry yourself with such things, we have everything under control." said the First.

"As you wish." Wicked K said obediently as he bowed,turned, and left. Truth be told, he cared not whether Death returned to the Council's service, the world was no place for his kind any longer. In actuality, he hoped for the day when the Endwar would begin and he could carve out a niche for himself and live out his days in peace.

"He does raise a good question though; Strife is dead and beyond your magic my Lords, his weapons have disappeared. Surely we can justify restoring the Pale Rider, if only for a short while." Panoptos asked after Wicked K had left.

"Panoptos, you would do well to remember your place. We have still not forgiven you for your involvement in the Abomination incident. The Reaper has regained Dust, Harvester, as well as some of his Necromancy and Harbinger spells. His reunion with Dust shows that enough of his powers and memories have returned to call Dust to him across the worlds, Despair should follow soon enough..." said the Second. Panoptos bowed submissively and snapped his wings and flew back towards the hole he called home.

_Back at Yokai Academy..._

A week had passed since Nyx had saved Mizore from Mr. Kotsubo. A fact that Mizore was having trouble remembering due to the interference of Wicked K. Wicked K had only taken the details of her attacker from her memory, she still retained the knowledge that Nyx had saved her from being molested, she simply couldn't remember who.(This was thanks to Wicked K's skill with memory alteration. Which he had mastered since Death's resurrection of Humanity two millenia ago.) Thankfully Nyx, having retained his memory of the incident had no idea of this, had no reason to suspect anything was amiss. (As prior occurrences of sexual assault was not a topic of conversation that came up between him and Mizore often.)

In that week, Nyx and Moka had finally decided to, as they put it, take a break on their relationship. Mizore had returned to class and had started harmlessly stalking Nyx. A fact that was not nearly as annoying as the fact that the crow, Dust, had started to accompany Nyx **everywhere. **Kurumu had been both delighted and saddened at the news of Nyx's breakup. While she had been glad that her crush was single now, she was sad that her friends had broken up. This had led to a very awkward situation between Kurumu and Nyx. Which was not helped by the end of the first term hurtling closer to them every day. This was not a good thing for either Nyx or Kurumu, who were both most likely going to have to go to summer school...

Nyx was walking back to his dorm with Kurumu as Dust circled overhead, both of them had stayed after class to cram for tomorrow's upcoming final. They walked in silence, something that had become quite common for them. Until finally, Kurumu said

"Are you excited for the newspaper club's trip to Witch's Knoll over summer break?" Kurumu asked as she glanced over at the Vampire. Nyx shook his head,

"Nah, I'm probably gonna have to take summer school this year." he said with a sigh.

"Well, me too. But c'mon, let's just skip them." Kurumu whined in response.

"I don't think the dean or my father would care much for that." Nyx replied

"Since when do you care what other people think?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow as she turned to look a him.

"Since not listening to them would mean expulsion." he said offhandedly.

"Why do you care if you get expelled? Your father's rich enough to have you tutored privately." Kurumu replied as she returned to looking at the path ahead of them.

"I care since, among other thing, expulsion means not being to visit here nearly as often as I'd like." He replied tiredly, he didn't wanna have to say his point out loud but Kurumu seemed set on making him do so.

"Why would **you** ever wanna come back here, I look forward to getting out of here on break all term long!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this but, there's this succubus that goes here; and I've kinda got a thing for her." he said wryly. As soon as he said this, Kurumu whirled around to stare at him for a few seconds before blushing a red so dark that Nyx would need a new name to describe it properly. She knew she was the only succubus on campus, so he must be referring to her.

"You... You really mean that?" she asked timidly.

"I do." he said matter-of-factly. Kurumu opened her mouth to ask something when someone from behind them said,

"Awwww that's so sweet. Too bad you'll be expelled before you two can do anything about it." said a deep voice from behind them. Nyx turned to see Kuyou, Deshiko Deshi, a man with glasses, and a tall man with long hair standing behind them, dressed in the attire of the Public Safety Committee.

"Nyxaros Yami, you're under arrest for the murder of Okuto Kotsubo. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Kuyou proclaimed, and for the first time Nyx noticed the blade slung across his back, it was as long as he was tall with a very narrow blade. More than that, he could not see.

"Now wait a minute, Nyx didn't kill anyone. Mr. Kotsubo is just away on vacation!" Kurumu exclaimed as she stepped in between Nyx and Kuyou in an attempt to shield Nyx from any possible attacks.

"Come on Nyx, tell them you're innocent. Right?" Kurumu said as she looked back over her shoulder at him. Nyx was silent for a long while until Kuyou said,

"He's not going to answer because he's not innocent." Kuyou sneered at her. Kurumu turned to face Nyx as she said

"Nyx, that isn't true is it? You didn't kill Mr. Kotsubo, did you?" she asked and though she didn't say it he could tell she almost believed Kuyou.

"Of course it isn't. If I'd killed him there would be a body. Where's the body Kuyou?" Nyx asked smugly. Kuyou grimaced in response to Nyx's barb.

"Enough of this! You're coming with us!" Kuyou exclaimed as he pointed at Nyx angrily.

"If you wanna fight him you'll have to fight me!" Kurumu said defiantly as she extended her claws. Before she could attack though, Nyx laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Kurumu, I got this. Go get a teacher, I'll take care of these guys." Nyx said as he stepped in front of Kurumu.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. If they wanna hurt you, they have to deal with me." she said.

"I wasn't asking. Kurumu, I'm only telling you this so you don't get hurt if you're not gonna leave at least get clear so I don't have to worry about you" he said in a voice that left no room for discussion. She nodded and flew back about 10 meters. As soon as he was sure she was clear of any possible attacks an of them would launch he turned to look at Kuyou.

"Alright, you've gone and made me mad now. Now prepare to pay." he said as he brought up his hands in a pose he'd taken many times during his time at Noctus Academy.

"I'm afraid that it is you who will pay. TAKE THIS!" Kuyou said as he snapped his arm up and sent something flying toward Nyx. It moved too fast for him to see, so Nyx attempted to launch himself back to dodge it. Before he could move he felt something searing-hot pierce his chest he looked down to see what appeared to be a spear of flame sprouting from his chest. He reached down and ripped off the top of his uniform before the flame could spread. After he tossed his jacket to the ground, he noticed that the projectile had physically pierced his skin. Before he could think of a plan to neutralize the spear, it exploded outward, covering his entire upper body in fire.

"NYX!" Kurumu screamed as he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Collect him and take him back to headquarters." Kuyou said as he smirked and turned around to head back to the temple when he felt a kick slam into his back and send him tumbling into a tree with a thud.

"What the- he said as he got to his feet to see Nyx standing shirtless with burns covering his chest. Kuyou watched in horror as the burns began to heal before his eyes.

"How's that possible? How can you heal so fast?" Kuyou asked, sounding outraged.

"I am a Shinso Vampire after all, you should really do your research next time. I knew you were corrupt, I didn't think you were stupid too." Nyx said with a grin as the burns continued to heal. In a matter of seconds they'd be healed.

"GET HIM YOU FOOLS!" Kuyo shouted as he pointed once again at Nyx. Nyx watched as the two boys' torsos grew in size. Their was the sound of tearing fabric as the shirts ripped and one of them turned into a Cerberus, sprouting two additional heads as he did. The other grew in size as his skin began to turn the color of stone, apparently the other was a golem. Before Deshiko could transform into her monster form, Nyx called an the magic he had discovered while fighting Kotsubo and rushed towards Deshiko and slammed a fist into her stomach, sending her flying into a nearby rock. (AN: to be clear that is his spell, Teleport Slash).

He turned to see the Cerberus launch himself towards him. He turned himself toward the Cerberus and once again rushed toward him, he caught the Cerberus in the stomach with his knee, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could recover from Nyx's attack though, Nyx brought his elbow down on top of his center head. The Cerberus crashed to the ground before being kicked into a nearby tree trunk by Nyx.

Nyx turned to see the golem charging toward him. He braced himself as he prepared to meet the golem's charge head-on. He summoned the magic once again, this time planning to turn his youki aura into pure physical strength. But when he lunged forward to stop the golem, he saw two spectral skeletal arms appear over his own arms and seize the golem as if it were a doll and hoist it with just as much ease. Then Nyx started to squeeze...

Nyx began to squeeze the breath from the golem long using the spectral arms he had summoned until finally the golem slumped in his grasp, unconscious. With a thought and a gesture, Nyx tossed the golem to the ground like it weighed no more than a sugar cube when he felt a presence approach him from behind. He twisted around to avoid the incoming attack but not before he felt something burn a line across his left shoulder. He turned to see Kuyou was the one who had attacked him, he was wielding the strange blade he'd had slung across his back earlier. This didn't bother him as much as the wound on his shoulder; he could feel his body trying to repair itself but something was actively fighting his regeneration...

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." Nyx growled as he called Harvester to his hands with a flash of light. Noting as he did, that a similar spectral scythe appeared in the pair of spectral skeletal arms he still had manifested.

"Hmm, now this is fun." Kuyou said with a grin. As he said this, Nyx watched as his clothes began to disintegrate until he stood there nude, his modesty protected by his new coating of fur he had sprouted, in addition to the four tails the Youko now possessed. Nyx dismissed the spectral arms and scythe and lunged at Kuyou with Harvester in his hands. Kuyou responded in kind by charging headlong at him with the sword above his head. As they neared each other Kuyou slashed down at Nyx, who brought up Harvester and used the haft of it to block Kuyou's attack. Before Kuyou could attack again, Nyx split Harvester into two small scythes and slashed at Kuyou, who just barely managed to dodge one attack and block the other.

They traded blows for several minutes at a speed no human eye could track. Blades flashed and sparked in a glorious harmony of combat. Kuyou swung Affliction again and again, but he couldn't score another hit against his opponent. Nyx tried every weapon he could think of using Harvester, those that were quick enough, couldn't reach. Those that were heavy enough to smash his defense were too slow. The continued to trade blows until Nyx switched Harvester to two small scythes, he swung one down at Affliction and pulled up on the front of the blade with the other as he slammed his right shoulder into Kuyou. Kuyou lost his grip and Affliction sailed through the air until it embedded itself in a tree. Nyx raised his scythe above his head, once more it was whole. As he raised it above his head Kuyou saw the spectral body reappear around him and this time it appeared that Nyx was wearing a long robe with a hood so deep no light could enter or escape it. Great skeletal wing sprouted from his shoulder, the sides of his scythe were decorated with dozens of skulls, possibly of past victims. Nyx was a second from striking Kuyou down when a voice rang out.

"Stop! Cease your quarreling!"

Nyx turned to see that the the source was none other that Okuto Kotsubo, the same one he had struck down last week, he was accompanied by Kurumu and Mizore. Apparently his friend had gone for help. His spectral body vanished as his concentrated shattered like bone beneath a hammer.

"Impossible!" Kuyou exclaimed.

"Indeed. But real nonetheless." said Nyx.

_Meanwhile, on a world long since devoid of life..._

War swung Chaoseater again and again from beside the body of the animal that had once been Ruin. Each time, he cleaved through the body or limb of a shinigami. But none of his attacks slowed the tide of the Artificial Reapers the council had created after the death of his brother. To make matters worse, each enemy he slew only served to empower the next one. He had been fighting for a week with no rest now. Even his prodigious strength was beginning to fail. He had only one chance to end this, he leaped from his mount and called on the magics that were his right as Horseman and Nephilim...

His body became consumed by fire as he assumed his Chaos Form. He swung the massive fiery sword in his hand at the army before him, the force of the attack vaporized dozens of his opponents. He leashed a massive bellow and prepared to wipe out the enemy army when he felt _something _pierce his back. He fell to the ground with a massive crash, his last thought before life deserted his body was, simply put, one word. Impossible...

" Take the body back to Lord Samael. I will take the Shinigami and capture Fury." Belial said to his companion.

"As you wish, Belial. My daughters and I will protect the body with out lives." said the Vampire.

"See that you do." Belial said as he prepared to to lead the Shinigami to their next target...

Author's Note: Don't forget to vote. Also, even though I'm trying to cut back on this please review. I find it easier to be inspired with more reviews. PM me any questions, thoughts, or ideas you have. I'll be glad to listen to them. This is 19th Angel, signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Death Walks Again

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Darksiders or any of the characters. I own only Nyxaros/Death II. The original Death Character from the games is owned by THQ and Vigil games.

Author's Note: Alrighty, we broke 1,400 views wast chapter. 1,400 views and only 9 reviews... But I shall keep my chin up. Perhaps that'll change when the Endwar starts. Whoops, spoiler alert. Well, perhaps you'll like the New Horsemen then. Oops, I did it again.

Chapter 5- One Awkward Family Reunion

Fury rode through the void between the realms, sweat poured down her body as she rode the horse she had named Retribution all those years ago. She was running, she knew not from what. All she knew was that _they _were a product of the Council, though for some reason they were lead by a demon. She had worked for the Council long enough to recognize their handiwork. Her only hope was to reach Youkai Academy. That was where Vulgrim had said Death was hidden. She didn't know why Death was in the human world, all she knew was that she couldn't fight them by herself. If anyone could help her, it was her brother...

_Back at Yokai Academy Dormitories..._

_He stood across from the man with the Axe, twin scythes grasped in his hands. The bodies of those he had once called his brethren littered the ground. Their souls contained in the amulet that hung from his neck,the stench of blood was thick in the air_

"_Death! Why have you turned against us when we are so close to taking Eden? Why do you stand in the way of a goal you fought so hard to achieve?" the man shouted as he gestured with his axe to the bodies strewn across the ground._

"_The Nephilim have no claim to Eden! The Creator declared it to be the home of Mankind. You should heed his word!" He replied in his normal volume. He didn't need to shout, he knew Absalom would hear him either way._

"_It seems there is no persuading you. If I cannot have Eden, then I will have my vengeance!" Absalom roared as he charged towards him. _

_He raised one of his scythes, using the haft to block the incoming strike. In the span of under the time it takes to blink, he reversed his grip on the other scythe and plunged it into the Nephilim's chest with all his strength. The all-too-familiar sound of metal rending flesh resounded through the battlefield as he saw the end of his scythe erupt from Absalom's back. He fell to the ground with a massive thud, the battle was over far quicker than any would have predicted; and as he watched the man who had once led him as his commander lying on the ground, he saw the man extend a hand as if to request help getting up. He realized that he had made a mistake. He grabbed Absalom's hand and tried to pull him up, only for the first Nephilim to be dragged into a pool of darkness that had appeared from nowhere. He pulled with all his considerable might in a futile attempt to pull him up, only to watch as he sank even further into the pool of darkness..._

It had only been a few days since the altercation between Kuyou and Nyx. Both had been called into the dean's office for punishment. Kuyou had been removed from the Public Safety Commission, pending an academic review of his studies and conduct. Nyx had only barely managed to escape expulsion, a fact that was not helped by his attempting to throttle Kuyou while they were waiting to see the dean. He had managed to escape with only an academic probation, on the grounds that no matter what happened he was not to go with the Newspaper Club to Witch's Knoll for their club field trip. This turned out to be a moot point, as Nyx failed his math final and was forced to stay for summer classes...

Nyx woke up and saw that his alarm clock read 5:45 AM. He briefly thought about going back to sleep, but decided against it. He didn't wanna miss saying goodbye to Kurumu and Mizore, plus he wasn't tired anyway. He hadn't been sleeping much recently, it wasn't that he couldn't, he simply didn't feel like he needed to sleep as much as he used to. He on average only slept 4 or 5 hours a day now and was feeling no ill effects.

He reached out and flicked on his bed lamp, the sudden influx of light startling the sleeping Dust, that had perched atop the lamp. Dust squawked in indignation as he was woken from his slumber, but Nyx ignored him. He got out of bed, pulled on a pair of pants, and headed to the bathroom, where he flicked on the lights and headed over to the sink. He turned on the cold water before bending down and splashing some cold water on his face. He straightened up and grabbed a comb from the counter and ran it through his long, black hair. Queue the double take, he turned around to see his normal silver hair was the color of a starless night sky. But, wait a minute... He remembered having black hair before... When had it turned silver? It had been black when he fought Absalom... But that wasn't real was it?

Ever since coming to the Academy, his strange dreams had gotten worse. He remembered things that couldn't possibly be real but he'd never heard stories of them so he had no idea where he would get the ideas for such things. They seemed so real. He remembered things after his defeat of Absalom. Small, fuzzy memories, fighting the construct army with the Crowfather, defeating the Guardian, killing the Wailing Host. He remembered all these things; yet it was not him that he remembered. It was a figure with orange-red eyes who wore an executioner's mask made of bone. A muscular, emaciated figure with a strange scar on his right shoulder with a tattered scarf around his neck that wore gauntlets and leggings of bone. Yet he seemed to possess the same skills and powers that Nyx had. But that was impossible... right? Nyx was startled from his thoughts by a knock on his door, which caused the raven to croak indignantly again.

"You sure are a sensitive little pest, aren't you?" Nyx called to the raven that followed him everywhere. This seemed to offend the bird, as he ruffled his feathers and turned to face the wall behind him.

"Who are you talking to? And what's up with your hair?" a voice asked from behind him. Nyx turned to face the source of the voice, only to see Mizore, hanging from an area that had previously been occupied by a ceiling tile.

"Oh. Hello Mizore, I was talking to Dust. The hair is just a new look I'm trying. So what are you doing in my ceiling at this time of day?" Nyx asked the Yuki-Onna. Mizore dropped to the floor with a light thump,

"I came to see how you were doing, but you took to long to answer the door so I came in through the ceiling. So are you looking forward to the club trip today?" she asked as she landed. Mizore had joined the Newspaper club after the incident with the apparently still alive and kicking, Mr Kotsubo. He guessed it was a plan for her to get closer to him but he hadn't questioned her about it, he didn't care one way or the other. Mizore was a perfectly nice young lady and he enjoyed her company, so her reasoning was no concern of his.

"Unfortunately, I have been forbidden from going on the trip, due to the altercation I got into with Kuyou yesterday." he said.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to spending some time alone with you." Mizore said sadly as her gaze fell to the floor

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you there." he said flatly as he turned to get a shirt from his dresser. As he turned around Mizore noted the scar that Affliction had left on his shoulder. It was a long, puckered line running from the top of his shoulder to just above his armpit, something about the blade Kuyou had used to inflict it deeply troubled Nyx. No other weapon had ever succeeded in leaving a lasting mark on his body, due to his incredible regenerative abilities .The blade was no ordinary weapon, that much, he knew.

"What's that scar on your shoulder from?" Mizore asked as she stepped forward and gently traced the scar running down his shoulder with one slender finger. Nyx shivered slightly at the Yuki-Onna's cold touch.

"Kuyou got in a lucky shot in our fight a few days ago. It's no big deal." he replied.

"You should be more careful. If you got hurt... I don't know what I'd do." Mizore said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind him and pressed her body against his. Nyx shifted uncomfortably as Mizore continued to hold him before Nyx reached down and removed her arms from his torso.

"Well Mizore, I appreciate your concern. But I'm more than capable of defending myself. But enough about that, shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked as he turned to face the Snow Woman.

"Well, I don't have to leave for a few hours. Maybe we could spend that time together..." she said, her voice trailing off near the end.

"No thank you Mizore, I have some things to do before my class this morning." he said as he turned to head to his dresser.

"But I-" Mizore began to say when Nyx cut her off by saying,

"Clinginess is not an attractive quality Mizore. It's not that I don't like spending time with you, I just have some things I have to do alone." Nyx said a he started to get dressed. Mizore nodded

"Okay, I understand." she replied as she headed for the door. As she passed him, Nyx felt a cold hand reach down his pants and give his butt a gentle, yet firm squeeze. Nyx started at this unprovoked groping.

"What the hell, Mizore? What was that for?" Nyx yelled as he turned to face her. Mizore said nothing as she flashed a smile and blew him a kiss, before shutting the door behind her.

"Crazy Snow Woman." he muttered as he proceeded to finish dressing when there was another knock on his door as he was getting out his shirt for the day. He sighed and trudged over to answer the door. He opened the door, still shirtless, to see Kurumu standing in the doorway, dressed in her usual school uniform.

"Oh. Hey Kurumu, what's up?" he asked. Kurumu didn't respond, she simply stared at him until it occurred to him what she was staring at.

"Kurumu, you're drooling." he said with a chuckle.

"What? Oh, sorry. What's up with your hair?" she asked as she regained her composure.

"Well, you see. It's such a long story(A/N: Foreshadowing!)... You know what? It's not important. Would you like to come in?" he said as he stepped back and gestured inside.

"Yeah, thanks." Kurumu said with a nod as she stepped inside, Nyx shut the door quietly behind her.

"I heard you can't some with us on the trip; is that true?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"Yeah, I failed my math final so I gotta stay for review classes. Plus, the dean says I can't go since I got in that fight with Kuyou." he said as he took a seat on his bed.

"That sucks, I was hoping you and I could spend some time alone on the trip." She said, sounding disappointed as she took a seat next to him.

"Well I guess you and Mizore will have to go without then." he said with a shrug.

"What about Mizore?" she asked as she turned to stare at him.

"She was hoping for the same thing you are." he said casually.

"Oh..." Kurumu said.

"Is everything alright, Kurumu?" Nyx asked.

"Yeah... It's just I'm gonna really miss you while I'm gone." she said as she clenched her fists against her knees as she stared at her lap.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here when you get back. But, now that you mention it, I'm kinda worried about you guys going on your own. I want you to take Dust with you, he can let me know if you get in trouble." he said, he was referring to the telepathic link he shared with the raven. No sooner had he finished speak than Dust began to squawk and flap his wings indignantly.

"I don't care if you think Tsukune smells funny and that Moka's weird. You're going and that's final!" Nyx said to the raven. Dust puffed up his feathers and buried his head in his wing to fume in solitude. He turned back to Kurumu to see her smiling at him,

"What? Why are you smiling like that Kurumu?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's just nice how you always look out for me." she said with a smile.

"How do you mean?" he asked as he got up to get a shirt from his dresser.

"Well, remember when you saved me from Moka, and then again. that fatass demon who attacked the library. Then again, when you tried to protect me from Kuyou and his thugs." she said as she stood up and walked over to where he was getting dressed and started to help him button his shirt.

"So I'm a decent guy. What's your point?" he asked as he reached for his tie and began to tie it around his neck.

"I'm saying that it recently occurred to me that I've never once **done** anything to thank you. So I wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciate what you've done for me. Close your eyes." She said as she brushed some lint from his shoulder.

"Yeah no, that's not gonna happen. I had a little incident with Mizore earlier, and I'm pretty sure that what you're gonna do falls along the same lines. Whatever you wanna do, you can do it where I can see you." he said as he finished tying his tie.

This seemed to embarrass the succubus, because she blushed a deep crimson color at his words and glanced away. He watched in silence as she inhaled deeply and seemed to steel herself for something.

"Alright, here goes then." she said as she reached up, closed her eyes, and pulled his head down to her height (as Nyx stood a good 8 inches taller than her) and before he could object, Kurumu planted a passionate kiss on his lips as she pressed her body against his. Nyx was caught off-guard for a moment, no more or less, before he pulled Kurumu closer to him and returned her kiss. It was probably on of the best kisses he'd ever had. Kurumu's exquisitely soft lips tasted unbelievably sweet, her tongue was far nimbler than he'd believed possible, and all of this coupled with the feeling of her breasts pressed against him and her grinding her hips against him, turned the entire experience into one of the most erotic moment's in the Pale Rider's entire existence. After several seconds, Nyx felt Kurumu's hands roaming over his chest, her soft hands running over every curve of his toned torso, as if desperate to commit every detail of him to memory. He regretfully pulled away from her lips as he reached down and removed her hands from underneath his shirt.

"As much as I'd love to continue, I have to get to class and you have to get on the bus soon." he said with her hands still in his.

"C'mon, we've got time. Things were just getting good." she pouted. Nyx was saved from having to argue with her by yet another knock at his door.

"Kurumu c'mon, we've gotta get going soon or we won't make it by tonight." he heard Tsukune whine from behind the door. Kurumu sighed,

"Fine, wanna continue when I get back?"she asked as she walked her fingers up his chest.

"We'll see what happens." he said.

"Okay. Coming Tsukune!" she called as she winked at Nyx before heading out the door, Dust flapping loudly after her as he followed her out the door. He walked over to see Tsukune still standing in his doorway.

"Can I help you Mr. Aono?" he asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well, I just want you to know that I'll take care of Mizore,Moka, and Kurumu while we're on this trip. I'll protect them." he said to the Vampire. At this news, Nyx shot him a look of utter incredulity.

"Is something the matter, Nyx?" he asked.

"Yes, in fact, it is. You think _you _can protect them. You can't even protect yourself from being caught in their squabbles. You are more than useless when we get into fights with other monsters , at many points you're a hindrance. You can't protect them Tsukune, you can't even protect yourself." Nyx sneered at the human, he found it quite presumptuous that Tsukune thought he could protect the girls. The human was weak, even by human standards.

"Well that's not entirely true; I have worked on controlling the vampire blood Moka has injected me-" Tsukune began

"Have you had any success?" Nyx asked, interrupting him.

"Well, not really..." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I've heard enough, go away." Nyx declared as he slammed the door in the human's face. He returned to his room to see a woman with white (not caucasian, **white) **skin and wine colored-hair, clad in dark red leather armor, armed with a whip made of lightning's angry, less loved cousin

"Hello, brother" she said to him.

"Hello... strange person." Nyx said to the new arrival in his dorm room...

_Meanwhile, in the Black City..._

"_Sir, Samael's forces have been very active of late. His efforts seem to be focused on Yokai Academy in the human world. What action would you have us take?" the Destroyer asked the Masked King._

"_The Red Wanderer seeks to halt the return of the Pale Rider. Perhaps he would be upset if we sought to accelerate his return to power..." the Masked King said from his throne as he drummed his fingers on the armrest._

"_How do you propose we do that, Sir?" the monstrously large dragon asked._

"_His friends are going on a trip to Witch's Knoll. Have Ruby pay them a visit..." the Masked king replied fiendishly._

"_As you wish, my Prince." the Destroyer said before turning to leave..._

"_Return soon Abaddon, I have a special aassignment for you. I will need your help to steal something rather interesting that Samael found in the Well of Souls." The Masked King called after his lieutenant_

_Back at Yokai Academy..._

Nyx had ended up skipping class that day to talk to his guest, who had referred to herself as Fury and was sure that his name was Death. While Nyx thought that being called Death would be badass as all get-out, he had no memory of taking that name. Fury had gone on to explain that they worked for some people called the Charred Council as a team called the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and had gone on to give what she believed to be their family history. Something that had unsettled him to no end, as they seemed to be eerily similar to some of the dreams he had...

"So let's say I believe you; which I don't. What is it you want from me that this Council can't do?" he asked his supposed sister.

"I want your help to find out what happened to our brothers Strife and War." she exclaimed from his bed.

"How? You have no idea where they disappeared and I have no way to travel to these other worlds you speak of." he said as he crossed his arms and shrugged.

"What about Despair?" she asked as she stood up.

"What?" he asked, not quite getting what she meant.

"Your horse, don't you still have him?" she asked

"The closest thing I have to a horse is an annoying raven named Dust!" he said, exasperated.

"Wait, so you have no mount?!" she asked incredulously.

"None! I don't see why you think I'm this Death character you idolize when I'm obviously-" he began when halfway through, his speech turned from Japanese to a language so old Fury had no knowledge of it. As this happened Nyx fell to the ground and began to babble in the same ancient language as images bombarded his mind.

_Vines. Plant monsters with teeth like knives. A woman with 6 wings. Kurumu,Mizore, Yukari, and Moka inside a huge sphere of plant matter._

All these images raced through his mind for almost half a minute. When they stopped he was totally sure of the source of the images, this was what Dust was seeing.

"Brother, are you all right?" Fury exclaimed as she knelt next to Nyx and helped him get to his feet.

"No, Kurumu and the others are in trouble I have to get to them soon." Nyx gasped as he stumbled over to his bed.

"I can help with that." said a demonic voice, accompanied by the sound of bone chimes as Nyx turned to see Vulgrim floating at the foot of his bed.

"Name your price." Nyx said flatly, in no mood to haggle.

"I have none, this is a little gift from me. You will need it in the days to come. I can't find the mask, the Crowfather is a greedy bastard." the merchant said as he produced a set of gauntlets and greaves that appeared to be made of bone and seemed familiar along with a tattered scarf and what appeared to be a cloak blacker than the midnight sky(Necromancer armor set). Along with appeared to be a whistle made of a metal he could not identify.

"What's the meaning of this, merchant? You always want something. Always. Why not now?" Fury asked with narrowed eyes.

"The completion of Samael's plan will mean and end to all life as we know it. Dead people aren't good customers, horsewoman. This is an investment on my part. Now, I must go." Vulgirm replied before he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Nyx donned the gauntlets and greaves along with the scarf and cloak as well. He examined the whistle, not sure of why the demon had given it to him. Eventually he headed outside with Fury and wandered until he was sure they would bother them. The he brought the whistle to his lips and blew with all his might. But no sound came out, he tried twice more and got the same result.

"What the hell? It does nothing!" Nyx said as he threw it to the ground and crushed it beneath the heel of his boot. There was a crunch as he crushed the whistle to powder... followed by a sickly whinny. Nyx turned around to see a horse standing behind him. It had a skeletal emaciated appearance, a glowing green haze emanating from within its body and its eyes glowing with green light as well. Its skin was mostly torn and somewhat rotted, revealing the musculature and skeletal structure underneath. Its bridle was made of chain and covered in corrosion and rust. Nyx reached out and placed a hand on its muzzle. As he did he felt a rush of feelings and memories come flooding back.

"Hello, old friend. I'd love to catch up but I'm afraid I must call on you once more to ride as hard as you can." the horse responded with a flick of its head as he raised himself onto the saddle. Fury watched on with a smile at the reunion. She knew that the strongest bond any of the Four had were with their horses. With a thought she called Retribution to her and prepared to follow her brother.

And so he rode. Fury hot on his heels. He rode toward Witch Hill, his current appearance was a nightmare burned into the mind of every being in creation. And soon he would remind them why..

_Meanwhile at Witch Hill..._

Kurumu was upside down in a giant ball of vines. She was _so _dizzy from being upside-down for the last half hour. How had this happened how had it gotten so bad? What if she died here? The thought of never seeing him again was scarier than death to her, for some odd reason, that didn't bother her. She was trying to think of a way out when _he _appeared.

A figure, clad in a long black robe, astride a pale horse, wielding a massive scythe. The second she saw him, Kurumu was more scared than she had ever been in her life. Every fiber of her being told her that this man was something to be avoided. No, to be _feared_. He spoke in a bone chilling voice as he asked

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a grin_..._

Author's Note: Alrighty, please vote. I've already decided Ruby will be a huge part of the story, though some of you might not like her part in it. I'm sure she will though(giggity)! Please review as well. This is 19th Angel, signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Death Walks Again

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Darksiders or any of the characters. I own only Nyxaros/Death II. The original Death Character from the games is owned by THQ and Vigil games

Author's Note: Alrighty guys, sorry for any delay I've just been super busy. I've also decided to use some of the plot from the anime in this story. Okay that's a lie I'm just lazy. But you should expect updates for this story to slow down, I will be starting another story alongside this one. So...

Chapter 6- Battle at Witch Hill

"Who are you?" Ruby asked the figures who had just arrived astride the two otherworldly horses.

"My name is unimportant, why are you attacking my friends?" Nyx asked as he dismounted Despair. Fury watched on in silence, still perched atop Retribution.

"I do it because her Ladyship demands it!" she exclaimed. As she said this Nyx noticed that the vines around Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu began to tighten ominously. Causing an assortment of grunts and gasps of pain to issue from the girls trapped within their lengths.

"Release them immediately!" He exclaimed as he slammed Harvester into the ground for emphasis.

"NO! Her Ladyship demands that they must die!" She shouted from high above the ground, it was at this point he noticed that she had not two, but six wings sprouting from her back.

"What quarrel does your Mistress have with these girls? Have they done something to earn her ire?" He asked as he took a few steps towards Ruby.

"It is not my place to question her Ladyship's motivations. I simply do as she instructs." Ruby called down from the air.

"Fine. Then if you insist on this course of action I must stop you. I, Nyxaros Yami, call you to NEX SACRAMENTUM! I lay claim to your life before the Creator!" Nyx bellowed as he slammed the bottom point of Harvester deep into the ground and knelt next to it, as the ancient rite he had called for demanded. Ruby began to tremble visibly at his claim. While Fury simply raised an eyebrow, this was a serious thing her brother was calling for. But she trusted her brother's judgment on this.

"Why would you call for such a thing? Are these girls so important that you would risk your life for them?" Ruby asked nervously.

"They are indeed. Now do you accept? Or will you dishonor this ancient rite?" he asked. Ruby nodded and descended to ground level before planting her wand in the ground.

"I, Ruby Toujo, accept your challenge on behalf of her Ladyship, Oyakata." she said with a grin as she knelt across from him.

"Then let us begin." he said as he yanked Harvester from the ground.

"Indeed. GOREWOOD, ATTACK!" Ruby shrieked as she yanked her wand from the ground and pointed it at Nyx. The Pale Rider back-flipped just in time to dodge out of the way of an enormous mass of dirt and roots that vaguely resembled an arm.

He watched as the arm slammed to the ground, as what appeared to be a house-sized monster composed completely of wood and stone pulled itself from the ground. Two claws of wood extended from its arms. From the neck down its body was covered in stones ranging from size from fist sized stones to huge car-sized boulders. Its mouth was a twisted mess of tombstone-shaped teeth as it leashed an earth-shaking bellow as other plant monsters began to pull themselves from the ground at its roar. Ruby fluttered up to the monster and perched on its shoulder.

He split Harvester into tow scythes as he launched himself toward the nearest plant monster as it charged toward him. He ducked under one of it's clumsy arms before leaping over it. As he did, he stabbed both of his scythes into its back before using his momentum to throw it to the ground as he yanked the scythes in opposite opposite directions, cutting the monster in two. As he did he felt a small measure of power flow into him as Harvester fed on the creature's death.

No sooner had he dealt with one monster, than two more charged at him. Without thinking the threw a scythe at each of the monsters as he began chanting the words that were not words at all. The scythes soared toward their targets, cutting both in two, before returning to his waiting hands. As the scythes returned to his hands, several murders (group of crows) of white crows, radiating the chill of the Abyssal Plains appeared around him before flapping in all directions to attack the group of plant monsters. Before the plant monsters could attempt to deal with his crows five coffins rose from the earth behind him before opening to reveal the spectral ghouls inside who rushed to attack the horde of plant vermin that his opponent had summoned

As soon as he was sure the crows and ghouls were a significant distraction, he flung out a mental call to Despair. He felt Despair ride closer before reaching out and grabbing the saddle horn and throwing himself onto the saddle. He rode toward the horde of plant monsters. As he neared the horde, he swung Harvester from atop Despair, slaughtering a score of the plant vermin. The ones who stood in his way were trampled by Despair. He rode through the horde, dealing death to all the monsters in his path, relying on the crows and ghouls to harry his enemies to prevent them from closing him in. He was riding towards the monster named Gorewood when a bundle of roots slammed into the side of Despair knocking both steed and rider to the ground while Harvester skittered between the plant monster's legs before stopping. Nyx managed to land on his feet without being thrown in to the horde of plant monsters and undead. He glanced over to Despair, he saw to his great relief that his friend and steed was no worse for wear. It only took a moment for him to locate Harvester. No sooner had he located his scythe than he heard Ruby call out,

"Finish him Gorewood! Her Ladyship demands it!" Ruby yelled from atop the golem's shoulder. At her words the beast began to lumber slowly towards Nyx.(Unsurprising, as it was a beast of the earth.)

"You certainly are a devoted slave." Nyx replied as he gauged exactly how soon Gorewood would be upon him. After a few seconds he took off towards the beast. As he neared Gorewood, the monster swung one of its massive clawed hands at him. With reflexes faster than most beings in Creation could ever hope to match, he rolled under the arm as he called Harvester back...

"I live to serve her Ladyship! My body and life are hers to use as she wishes! Her Ladyship -" Ruby began to say before her voice was drowned out as Gorewood roared in pain as Harvester, at Nyx's call, embedded its massive blade in the creature's shoulder with a raspy _SHUNK!._

Before Gorewood could do more than roar, Nyx reached up and with a single mighty pull; he yanked Harvester down towards him, severing Gorewood's arm from his shoulder as he did.

This apparently did not sit well with Gorewood, because before Nyx could move to attack again Gorewood brought his stone covered foot down on top of Nyx's head. Nyx dropped Harvester and widened his stance and caught the huge foot in both of his hands and pushed up with all his might. Nyx struggled and strained beneath the crushing weight on top of him, but try as he might Gorewood 's weight was too much for him...

So before he was crushed was crushed beneath the massive foot, Nyx pushed up with all his might and dove out from underneath the foot, not before the trailing edge of his cloak was caught underneath the massive foot and with a rip of tearing fabric separated the cloak from around Nyx's shoulders; exposing the bone covered gauntlets and greaves beneath it, along with the bruise-purple scarf wrapped around his neck. As soon as he was clear of the giant foot, he called Harvester, now in the form of a giant harpoon attached to a long chain fastened to a gauntlet. Harvester flew to his hand, the gauntlet slid onto his waiting left hand as he caught the harpoon with his right and threw it into the back of Gorewood's left knee. It pierced the stone with a deafening crack as the point sprouted from the stone kneecap. As soon as he was sure it was securely embedded in the leg, Nyx focused on turning his youki aura into raw physical strength, as soon as he finished, he gave the chain a powerful yank. Gorewood's foot slid out from underneath him as he toppled to the ground with a mighty, earth-shattering crash.

Before the creature could right itself, Nyx launched himself high into the air, returning Harvester to its scythe form as he did, before slamming the point through the back of Gorewood's head. He turned just in time to see Ruby point her wand at him, but before she could cast a spell he switched Harvester to its dual scythes and knocked the staff from her hand. Before she could comprehend what had happened, his scythes were at her throat like some grotesque pair of scissors.

"Looks like I've won." he said as he held his scythes at her throat. As he looked at her he saw the all-too-familiar look of fear in her eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Finish her!" Fury called over to him. Nyx removed his scythes from her throat as he whirled around to face her.

"The Nex Sacramentum is mine! I decide when the witch dies, not you!" he shouted angrily to his sister. Fury looked taken aback at his out burst but was silent.

"Any last words?" he asked as he raised one of his scythes over his head as he prepared to end her life.

"I beg your forgiveness, my lord. You are obviously a force to be reckoned with. I will release your friends, I ask only that you show mercy. If you do, I would be forever in your debt. I offer you my life and body, in payment of that debt." she begged as she knelt on the ground and placed her hands and forehead on the ground in a show of humility.

"I accept your offer, Ruby Toujo. Though, you should know the Nex Sacramentum must be fulfilled one day. When that day comes, will you accept your death with dignity?" he asked as he returned Harvester into its original form.

"I will sir, I cannot show you how much your mercy means to me. What do you wish of your servant?" she asked without lifting her head from the ground.

"Release my friends, and then you can begin to attempt to show me why I should let you live." he said as he turned to go help his friends out of their bonds.

"As you wish, Sir." Ruby said as she reached for her wand and began to release the other students from their restraints, she had to make sure that he believed she was his, otherwise Her Ladyship's plan would fail...

_Back at Youkai Academy..._

"YOU WORTHLESS PEON! HOW COULD YOU LET THE BLACK RIDER ESCAPE? YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT SHE IS TO LORD SAMAEL!" Belial screamed as he knocked Kuyou into the wall with a swing of his trident with a thud.

"I'm sorry Lord Belial, we had no idea she was here until she rode for Witch Hill with Nyx." Kuyou apologized as he shakily got to his feet.

"It matters not, we are here for another reason take us to the chamber where the Rosario Seals are kept. Now! Akua, Kahlua, Kokoa, come!" Belial barked to Kuyou as he turned to leave with his team. He knew that the chamber contained no less than 6 Rosario Seals to accommodate the raw power unleashed by the Pale Rider.

"Yes, Sir. But why?" Kuyou asked as he hurried after the Demon Lord and his team.

"Because you were told to do so!" Belial spat at the Youko. Lord, how he hated Youkai of all varieties. He could barely tolerate the Shuzen sisters, and they were the best trained monsters he'd ever seen.

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir!" Kuyou exclaimed as he headed to the chamber where the barrier that protected the academy was generated...

_Meanwhile, in the White City..._

" Uriel! You and the Hellguard are heading to Earth, Belial has been spotted at Youkai Academy. Hurry up!" Nathaniel barked at his subordinate.

"Yes, Sir. What are our orders?" Uriel asked as she got up from her cot and summoned her blade to her hands.

"Execute him and his army on sight! He has broken the Pact and jeopardized the safety of the Balance. Michael has ordered his death!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he grabbed his sword off the wall.

Uriel nodded and went to don her armor. After being allowed back into the White City, she had been stripped of her rank. But it was worth it to be back in her home. She was excited to finally have a chance to prove herself after all those years in exile...

_In the Black City..._

Abaddon prepared his team to ambush the caravan transporting Absalom's body, he saw no point to retrieving the Avatar of Corruption's body. But what Lucifer wanted, Lucifer got.

"Now!" he ordered as he, along with the Knights Of Perdition and Fallen Angels that were part of his team leaped from behind the rocks to attack the caravan. He could not fail this time,the Masked King would not be happy about that...

Author's Note: Alrighty, hear it is. I hope you like it. As always please review if you have time. Also please vote if you haven't already. Ruby and Tsurara are now tied for second place, Kurumu is still in first. This is 19th Angel, signing off...


	7. Chapter 7

Death Walks Again

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Darksiders or any of the characters. I own only Nyxaros/Death II. The original Death Character from the games is owned by THQ and Vigil games

Author's Note: Alrighty, finally broke 2,000 views. Ruby, Tsurara, and Mizore are all now in second place with 2 votes a piece. Ageha finally got a vote. That just leaves Kokoa with no votes. Any ways here's the new chapter.

Chapter 7- The Siege of Youkai Academy

Nyx awoke with his face in something soft and the feeling of someone stroking his hair, he looked up to see Mizore tenderly running her hands through his long black hair.

"Hello Mizore." he said with a yawn.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Mizore asked with a smile.

"Fantastically, I had the softest pillow ever." he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them." Mizore said with a small smile as she blushed crimson.

"Them?" Nyx asked with a raised eyebrow before Mizore pointed down to where he had been laying his head. Nyx glanced down to see that he must have rolled over in the night and rested his head on top of Mizore's breasts. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he sat up and proceeded to put the armor he had worn the previous night back on. Careful not to wake the sleeping Kurumu, who was currently asleep in her sleeping bag. After he finished, he turned around to see Kurumu, who was still obviously half asleep, start to change into some new underwear. He scrambled out of the tent to avoid making Kurumu angry for watching her change.

After the battle last night, Nyx had set about making sure all his friends were okay. Yukari had lost her wand but they located it within half an hour. Kurumu and Mizore had been exhausted and dizzy from hanging upside down for so long, but otherwise alright. Moka had been weak from blood loss after injecting it into Tsukune after he had received a decent sized cut from one of the plant monsters. After which Nyx had released Inner Moka so he could berate her for weakening herself for Tsukune's sake for such a minor cut. He pointed out that, had he not arrived, her stupid mistake could have cost them all their lives.

After that they had all decided to get some shuteye before they left the next morning. As soon as the opportunity had presented itself, Mizore had volunteered to let him stay in her tent with her. Kurumu had vociferously protested, saying that Nyx should stay with her instead . This had prompted a veritable shouting match between the Succubus and Yuki-Onna. This had gone on until Nyx had agreed to share a tent with the both of them so he could get to sleep as soon as he could. (Now you're all caught up)

"Ah, I'm sorry Kurumu! I didn't realize you were changing. I'll give you some privacy!" Nyx exclaimed as he scrambled out of the tent to avoid looking like a pervert. He waited patiently until Mizore and Kurumu exited the tent with tired yawns.

"Jeez, if you wanted to see my underwear, you could've just asked." Kurumu said casually to him. (AN: OH THANK GOD! I've wanted to use that line for like 5 chapters now!)

"What?!" Nyx exclaimed, caught off guard by Kurumu's forwardness.

"Yeah, I'll let you see any part of me you want, you jus gotta ask." She said as she turned to smile at him before she was encased in a solid block of ice.

"He doesn't wanna see you. Why would he, when he's got me?" Mizore interrupted she reached to place Nyx's hand on her chest when he yanked it out of her reach. Thankfully before Mizore could continue, they were interrupted by Ms. Nekonome calling out

"Everyone get ready to go, the bus will be here in half an hour, meow." She called out loudly.

"I gotta get goin, if I show up on the bus when you arrive back at the Academy I'll get in huge trouble. I'll see you all later." He said as he summoned Despair to him with a mental call. Despair galloped past Nyx as he threw out his arm and vaulted himself onto the saddle in one smooth motion.

"Alright, see you later." Mizore said as she waved goodbye to him. Shortly after there was the sound of cracking ice followed by Kurumu saying,

"Dammit Mizore, don't freeze me like that! And Nyx, are you sure you can't ride back with us?" Kurumu asked as she turned back to Nyx when it became apparent Mizore was ignoring her.

"I'm sure. I'll see you when we get back. Ruby, Dust, come!" He barked as he summoned Harvester in its dual scythes and stored it on his belt. In response, two crows flapped over and landed on his shoulders. (Ruby can shape-shift into a crow, remember) He grabbed Despair's reins and was preparing to head for the school, when he heard a galloping sound behind him. He turned to see Fury, riding atop Retribution leap from the top of a nearby hill before landing a few meters away with a crash.

"Death, the Council has ordered we return to the Academy at once! Belial is attacking the school! We must stop him!" Fury declared as Retribution trotted up until he was even with Despair.

"Wait, who's Belial?" Tsukune asked quizzically in response to Fury's outburst as he emerged from his tent.

"He's a fat ass demon that attacked the library at the beginning of the year. Nyx, let us come! We can help!" Kurumu interjected.

"No! This is a matter for the Horsemen! You would only be in the way!" Fury replied harshly.

"I'm sorry, who are you to tell me I'll be in the way?!" Kurumu asked indignantly.

"Kurumu, she's right. Besides, if any of you got hurt I'd never forgive myself. I'll explain later." Nyx replied before Fury could shout the succubus down.

"You and I will have a serious talk when I get back." Nyx said coldly as he turned to glare at Moka(outer), who had just returned from somewhere in the forest. She simply nodded somberly, she had agreed last night that she had acted rashly and was the one at fault for the group's predicament.

"Wait, are you really going to take Ruby with you?" Yukari asked shrilly as she appeared from behind Moka.

"I will follow Lord anywhere he permits me to, Yukari. My life is his to do with as he wishes." Ruby replied from his shoulder.

"That's not true, you're a living person with your own will!" Yukari yelled in reply.

"Which was forfeit when she lost the Nex Sacramentum. Now trouble us no further, witchling." Fury cut in severely.

"Now Despair, ride like the winds across the Abyssal Plains!" Nyx exclaimed as he snapped the reins. With a sepulchral whinny, the phantom horse took off at a speed that not even an angel in flight could match with Fury and Retribution right behind them.

Moments later they arrived at the school to see that it had become a battleground between the Hellguard and Belial's army. While Nyx recognized some of the faces on the side of the angels including Uriel and Nathaniel along with a few Angelic Champions from his dreams. What almost frightened him was the opposing army. There seemed to be no common element between the soldiers, some looked like living shadows armed with claws and scythes of the same material, wearing masks of bone. While others appeared to be human, but moved with a grace and speed obviously not so. These ones were armed with katanas for the most part, while some seemed to have more powerful weapons with unusual abilities. There were others that seemed to be thrown together from random bits of flesh and bone. These ones seemed to wield magic with great ease, casting spells much stronger than any he was sure Ruby knew. (I just used like 3 different animes to create the idea for the soldiers, not sure if copyright infringement or not. :3)

"My Lord, what would you have me do?" He heard Ruby ask from his left shoulder.

"Locate the obese demon leading this horde." Nyx responded as he surveyed the battlefield. The Angels were losing yet the horde seemed unwilling to move from its position surrounding the dean's office. They must be after something inside, he thought as Ruby took to the air to locate Belial. Nyx was about to join the fray when someone from behind him spoke up,

"It looks like you came back to die with your school." the Youko said. Nyx turned to see Kuyou, holding Affliction in one hand and a bag in the other.

"What have you got there, Kuyou?"

"None of your damned business, Horseman." Kuyou sneered back at Nyx.

"Very well. Fury, go assist the Angels while I deal with this pest." Nyx said as he dismounted Despair and removed his dual scythes from his belt. Fury nodded and took off towards the battlefront at her brother's direction to assist the failing Hellguard.

Fury rode toward the battle when she felt something rocket toward her side. In the instant before it collided with her, she back-flipped off of her saddle. By the time she hit the ground, her whip was ready in her hand.

"Well, Lord Belial was right. You are a worthy opponent. But we must cut this short." A voice from behind her said, and before Fury could react she looked down to see a hand sprouting out of a large hole in her chest. She tasted blood as she coughed, causing a copious amount of blood to spill out of her mouth onto the ground as she fell to the ground with a thud. And so the Black Rider was vanquished...

_Meanwhile, back with Nyx and Kuyou..._

Nyx lunged toward Kuyou, swinging Harvester, now back in its original form at Kuyou. Just as Kuyou dodged out of the way though, Nyx shifted Harvester into two scythes and cut the bag that Kuyou was holding. The contents fell the the ground with a _CLANG!_ Nyx immediately reversed his direction and swept the small circular object up into his hands.

"No! Give that back you wretch!" Kuyou shouted as Nyx turned over the object in his hands. It turned out to be a mirror of some sort. As he gazed into the mirror he heard a voice.

"_Remember your past, my child. Remember your power." _said the voice, thick and sultry with the promise of pleasure and pain in equal measure. The pupils in Nyx's eyes vanished as he loosed an enormous roar as a crack appeared in the sky above the two fighters. Kuyou barely heard the gigantic rushing towards him over the sound of the roar and only just managed to avoid being cut in half as the scythe flew into Nyx's hand. As soon as the scythe touched his hand, Nyx's body **exploded** in a flash of purple light.

When Kuyou's vision returned, he saw the same figure he had seen during their last fight, yet this was no spectral shadow. The Reaper before him was very real. And **very **angry. The skeletal being rushed forward, swinging its massive scythe. Kuyou brought up Affliction to block the blow. But even a weapon as powerful as Affliction shattered underneath the power of the Reaper's true form. There was a shriek as Affliction shattered into a million slivers under the force of the blow and the next thing Kuyou knew, he couldn't feel his legs. Which was normal considering they were no longer attached to him...

With a flash of light Nyx's body returned to normal as he started to search for the mirror again, he turned around to see Belial bending over to pick up the mirror.

"Stupid Youko, can't do anything right. I'd love to stay and play Horseman, but I've places to be. Akua, Kahlua! Kill the last rider!" Belial said as he stuffed the mirror in to a bag on his belt. With no warning, two women leaped from the trees and planted themselves between Nyx and the Demon Lord. One was tan with blond hair dressed in white, the other had black-blue hair and was dressed in a cheongsam.

Before Nyx could move to stop Belial, the girls removed their earrings. As they did blonde one's arm turned into a collection of razor-sharp wings. Before he could move to attack though, the one with black haired on moved her arm downward in a slashing motion. Seconds later Harvester was thrown from his grip and a long gash appeared on his arm, but no blood leaked out (according to the Abomination Vault, Death doesn't bleed). Before he could summon Harvester, his chest was pierced by several of the razor-sharp bat wings. Then in a moment not unlike when he had summoned the ghouls, a single word word escaped his lips.

"Zero." he muttered(Some of you may remember reference to a horrible woman mentor back at Noctus Academy, here's another hint to her identity). Kahlua's eyes widened in shock as his hair turned bone white and an enormous wing burst from his shoulder and impaled her shoulder and knee while he raised his right hand and slashed toward Akua. Who just barely managed to avoid being cut in half by the Jigen-Tou he had launched at her. Though she did not escape the Jigen-Tou unscathed, it left a deep cut in her left side. Kahlua jumped back to regroup next to her sister, when a horn sounded over the battlefield. Akua and Kahlua glanced at each other before disappearing in a flash of red light. Nyx turned around to see the entire battlefield was now devoid of life, both of the armies had vanished, leaving only their dead behind...

_A few hours later..._

"What do you mean I'm suspended?!" Nyx roared furiously at the headmaster. His hair now back to it's black color he was now dressed in his typical black uniform. After the battle he had been called to the headmaster's office for some reason. Ruby stood behind him with Dust perched on her shoulder.

"You left the school grounds when you were specifically told not to, this is your punishment. Now, pack your things. You can come back at the beginning of next year." the headmaster replied calmly. Nyx whirled around angrily and stomped out of the room, Ruby trotting silently after him.

"Notify the council that the seal was compromised, also let them know that Belial made off with Lilith's Mirror and four of the Rosario Seals." Mikogami said to Panoptos, as the Father of the watchers appeared in front of desk.

"Will do, sir. I live to serve." Panoptos said as he scribbled the info down on a scroll before disappearing again.

Author's Note: Alrighty here you have it. Next chapter will focus on Ruby and Nyx. Please review as always. This is 19th Angel, signing off...


	8. Chapter 8

Death Walks Again

I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Darksiders or any of the characters. I own only Nyxaros/Death II. The original Death Character from the games is owned by THQ and Vigil games.

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay guys, a few weeks ago I decided to take a break from writing to get some perspective and brainstorm. But now I'm back and ready to resume my writing. This chapter and the next are mostly character development so they're likely to be fairly short. Nyx's Destined One has been decided, you'll have to read to discover who it is though.

Chapter 8: Things Are Afoot

_In the Charred Council's Domain..._

_Mikogami stood before the Charred Council, he did his best to ignore the sweat accumulating beneath his robe. He would not show weakness in front on the Council by showing discomfort._

"_The seals for the barrier on Yokai Academy have been stolen, the barrier is compromised. I must request additional Rosario Seals to strengthen the barrier, my lords. When Nyx returns to school, if he activates any of his abilities, the barrier **will **collapse." _

"_We will ensure that the Academy is adequately protected against Death's powers, Mikogami. You needn't concern yourself with that matter. What you should worry about is how in the one day Lilith's Mirror was at the Academy, you allowed one of your students to abscond with the Mirror as well as allowed the Black Rider to fall. One who was a known associate of Samael, no less. You should be glad you still stand, Tenmei. It is only at the Nosferatu's urging that we did not kill you. So you would do well to hold your tongue." the First replied angrily._

"_I cannot be held accountable for Kuyou making off with the Mirror. The Academy was under attack, and it was only my allying with the Angels that prevented the Shinigami from overwhelming us and destroying the Academy. **I did my job**." Mikogami said defensively, his jaw set in a hard scowl._

"_No, you did **not! **Your job is to do as we command you to do. We instructed you to guard the Mirror at all costs, and you failed. As such you must be punished. Tenmei Mikogami, you are hereby stripped of your title as Chairman of Yokai Academy. You are demoted to a teacher's station and are instructed to remain on-campus indefinitely." the Third replied diplomatically._

"_WHAT?! This is an outrage! Who else can you trust to protect the school if not me?" Mikogami asked angrily._

"_They can trust me, Tenmei." a voice from behind Mikogami said. Mikogami turned to see a tall, attractive, black haired man in a white, bell-sleeved robe with a more decorated black robe beneath. He had black shoes on and a tattoo on his chest that appeared to be a sun. He had sharp angular features that were complimented by his slim frame and muscular build. He looked like a bishonen from a female fanservice manga (Like a certain one about a swim club of attractive Asian boys)._

"_Nice to see you again, Fuhai." Mikogami spat angrily at the Yasha._

"_Spare the pleasantries, Tenmei. I am being put in charge of the Academy because of your incompetence. You could've let Kuyou get away with anything **other **than Lilith's Mirror and things would've been fine. But no, you lost the one fail-safe we had if Nyx's Destined One was taken or killed. Now, thanks to you, the whole Balance is in jeopardy." Touhou said severely._

"_Now listen here, you arrogant-" Mikogami began to say when,_

"_Tenmei! Hold your tongue! Leave now, we have much to discuss with Touhou Fuhai. Return to the Academy and await further orders." the Second interjected. Mikogami was about to respond , but thought better of it. Without anothe word he whirled around on the spot and made for the portal that had brought him to that infernal realm..._

_Back at Wicked K's castle in Kyoto..._

_He stood alone on a battlefield strewn with corpses. The bodies of Nephilim and Angels alike littered the ground. The battle had been bloody, to say the least. Casualties on the Angel's side had been much higher than those on the side of the Nephilim. The Grand Abominations had seen to that. He glanced down at the amulet on his chest, the only proof besides him and his brethren that the Nephilim had ever been._

_As he walked across the field, he noted that many of the Angel's were dead from wounds that would not normally be fatal, yet another gift of the Grand Abominations. He trudged along the rocky ground, trying to ignore the voices of his fallen brethren screaming inside. He walked along, no particular destination in his mind until the landscape blurred and fell away and in an instant he was standing before the Charred Council._

"_The Red Rider rode unbidden to Earth to fight alongside the Destroyer's forces. As a result, the Third Kingdom has fallen. The Red Rider must pay for his crimes." One of the monoliths rumbled from the choir of stone faces that the Pale Rider stood before._

"_War would not do such a thing. He is the most honorable of us all. Will you release War if I can prove he is innocent of starting the Endwar?" Nyx asked, though why he asked he had no idea._

"_Bring forth any evidence you find to support your claim, we will then render judgment on whether or not it is sufficient to free the Red Rider." one of the monoliths rumbled in response. Before Nyx could reply though, the scenery blurred and he was surrounded by constructs. He removed his scythes from his belt and cleaved the nearest one in half. He moved to attack the next on that was advancing on him, when the scenery blurred away once more before he was face to face with a dragon that looked to be made of ice. He changed Harvester into its larger scythe and leaped towards it. It dodged out of the way of his strike, but not before he managed to bury the great blade into it's neck, he separated the lower half of the large scythe from the haft, transforming it into a smaller scythe as he did. He raised the second scythe and moved to bury it in the neck before the scene blurred once more. Over the next of what Nyx could only guess was days, the the scenes continued to blur showing Nyx countless locations and strange creatures. Each scene lasted no more than a few seconds before changing into a new one._

"Master! Master, are you all right? Sir?" Ruby asked as she gently shook the sleeping vampire's shoulder. It was just after 7 in the morning and she had come in to wake him like she had every day for the past 2 weeks since they had returned to his father's castle in Kyoto. Today, she had arrived to find him covered in sweat and tossing and turning under the covers. Every day she arrived to wake him he had been appearing to have a troubled sleep, the sight she had arrived to today was by far the worst case she had seen yet.

"Nyx! Nyx, it's just a dream. You have to wake up! NYX, PLEASE!" she yelled worriedly as she shook the vampire's shoulder harder.

Suddenly, without warning, Nyx sat bolt upright, calling Harvester to his hand as he did. Before Ruby could react she felt Harvester, now in the shape one of it's smaller dual scythes, pressed against her throat. Ruby stayed deathly still to avoid startling him.

"Nyx, it's me. It's Ruby, you're okay. You're safe." She said as she gently wrapped her delicate fingers around his wrist as she slowly moved his hand away from her throat. She looked into his eyes and noticed that they looked like he was a million miles away. Then, slowly but surely, she saw the recognition of where he was and what he was doing dawned on him. He removed the scythe from her throat and banished it with a thought. She had figured out in the last two weeks that when she woke Nyx from his fits he was usually very panicked at first but it passed soon enough.

"Sorry Ruby, you know I didn't mean to do that. If I could stop Harvester from coming when I summoned it, I would. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He said.

"No, you didn't. I'm fine. So, did you have bad dreams again?" Ruby asked as she handed him the glass of milk she brought him with breakfast every morning. Nyx nodded wordlessly as he took the glass from her hand and took a sip from it.

"Any idea why this keeps happening?" Ruby asked as she set the tray she had used to carry his breakfast in, on his lap and he began to eat.

"Something is wrong with the Holy Lock on my back, probably due to that weird mirror Kuyou stole. My "dad" says he's got no idea how to fix it. But if Fury was right, he's not really my dad. I don't suppose you know anything about Seals, do you Ruby?" Ruby paused slightly in response to his question. She wasn't used to anyone asking for her help. Lady Oyakata had never asked for he opinion on anything. She'd certainly never asked Ruby for help with anything. Whenever she needed Ruby to do something, she'd simply barked an order to Ruby to do it, and if it wasn't done to her satisfaction she would punish Ruby. Usually, quite severely. Ruby was silent for a long while, until she was startled from her thoughts by Nyx calling,

"Hello? Earth to Ruby? You okay?" Nyx asked as he got off the bed and started to dress.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know a little about certain types of seals. But it has been a while since I have had to deal with any types of seal. Why do you ask?" she asked as she placed the tray with his breakfast on the desk that occupied the corner of Nyx's large, opulent bedroom.

"Well, my dad seems to think that Seal has been compromised and is starting to fracture. Though he never explains why that's causing all these weird dreams. I was just wondering if you knew anything that could help repair the Holy Lock on my back." he asked as he slipped on a pair of gray jeans and fished a tight, sleeveless black shirt out and began to slip it over his head.

"Well... I'm not sure if I could be of any help. It's been so long since I learned about seals and I don't have access to Her Ladyship's library anymore so I doubt I could look up anything on the subject. Unless of course, you happen to have access to any texts on magic." she said as she turned away to let him dress in private.

"Well, I know the library here has quite a few texts on magic. My dad is fascinated by stuff like that. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you looking through it, as long as you had my permission. So whaddya say, feel like takin' a crack at it?" he asked casually as he finished dressing.

"But Nyx, even with access to the library I'm far too busy helping around the house to find time to adequately study the matter." she protested, Nyx gave a chuckle as he said,

"Ruby, if you need time to study up, I'm sure I can take care of myself for a few day while you study. I'll tell you what, I want you to take the next few days off to study up on how to repair the Holy Lock. But make sure not to push yourself too hard. I'd go crazy around here without you to keep me company." he said as Dust fluttered from the dresser onto his shoulder. Ruby turned away from him to hide the blush that had risen to her cheeks from view.

"I'm sure you'd manage without me." she said shyly.

"I'm not so sure. I mean I think you're probably the only reason I haven't lost my mind these last few weeks. I know I haven't said it a ton, but I really appreciate you helping me out around the house; Nex Sacramentum notwithstanding, of course." he said.

"Thanks Nyx, if you don't need anything I'll get right to work on figuring out how to fix the Holy Lock." Ruby said as she turned to face him once more.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I really appreciate you doing this Ruby. Lemme know as soon as you find anything helpful, okay?" he replied

"Okay, will do." she said cheerfully as he watched her scurry from the room. She was practically skipping down down the hallway in response to Nyx' praise. She'd never gotten that much praise from Oyakata. She could see why the girls from his class were so crazy about him if he was this nice to all of them. Heck, she herself was a little crazy about him.

She slid to a stop in the middle of the hallway as she realized exactly what she was thinking. Sure, she'd never been complimented like that before by anyone, certainly not by Oyakata. But that didn't mean she should just forget everything Oyakata had done for her.

She shook her head quickly to discourage such thoughts, her heart belonged to Her Ladyship, not Nyx. She had a mission to complete, but then again... Nyx had treated her so kindly the last few weeks, far kinder than Her Ladyship had ever been to her. She put it out of her mind for now as she opened the door to the library.

She stood in the doorway for a few seconds as she took in the sight of the enormous library. There were bookshelves as far as she could see, stacked with books on almost every subject imaginable. Within 3 minutes of her stepping into the library she saw at least 15 books she'd only ever heard mention of from Oyakata.

_I think I'm gonna like it here_, she thought as she closed the door behind her before heading over to grab a book off the shelf.

_Back in Nyx's bedroom, later that afternoon..._

Nyx put the finishing touches on his letters to Kurumu and Mizore before affixing them to Dust's leg and sending him back to Yokai Academy to deliver them, much to the raven's displeasure. He got up from his desk and was about to head to bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he called back tiredly. He heard the door open and he turned to see Ruby entering his bedroom with her hands behind her back.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" he asked the furiously blushing witch as she removed her hands from behind her back so Nyx could see what she was holding.

"Um Ruby, what's the whip for?" Nyx asked uneasily as he rolled backwards in his chair.

"You'll find out." she said with an ominous grin...

_Back at Yokai Academy, a few hours later..._

Kurumu sat on her bed rereading the letter Nyx had sent her for the umpteenth time . She'd only gotten it a few hours ago but she'd read it more times than she could count, and that wasn't just cause she was bad at math either. It tole her why he'd been suspended and that he'd gone home until the end of the school year. He told her about his weird dreams and living with Ruby. But what captured her interest the most was the closing line

_I look forward to seeing you again, feel free to visit over break. Until then,_

_Thinking of you,_

_Nyxaros Yami (Underlined parts are her favorite)_

Kurumu would reread the letter about 23 more times before falling asleep with the letter clutched to her chest. Mizore however, was busy dealing with news and issues of her own...

Author's Note: I'm gonna be honest guys, this probably isn't my best work. I apologize, but this week has been particularly hard on me. Something involving my best friend of a decade and a half ditching me yet again. But anyways, I really hope you guys will review, but it's whatever. So anyways, I might be taking an indefinite hiatus soon. So I'll see you whenever. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...


End file.
